Q & A PLUS Dares for All
by Anonymousguy101
Summary: This fanfic wil be the Q's and A's you have always wanted to ask and know. You may dare the author, my OC's, and the characters to do nearly anything you like. And, plus, there will be blood action if you instigate it. Plus, rose as a fangirl. Did you know about Fangirl hell? If not, you are about to get aquainted. Oh, just you people wait and see you are going to love this...
1. Instructions Day

**This fanfic may seem early, but I have my purposes… Everything is explained in the fanfic, so just read it. Also, suggestions for truths, dares, and new fanfic dares for moi (AKA what I call letters, seeing as my story takes place-) Wait a minute, 'm going too far already! And this fanfic is for going too far…**

**Just read the darn thing.**

**Also, disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or any story that you ask the characters for facts and whatnot. Spoilers will be included. So, just go to it!**

**The Ultimate Q & A answer Fanfic**

Guy starts his day as usual- he gets dressed, goes for some target practice, checks out his fortress defenses (more on that later), makes sure he has enough supplies for the next couple days, and all that- but then he does a double back on the last three, making sure he has a good aim for when he has to hunt for the large number of people who will be arriving later that day. Just as Guy walks back down the hallway (this is my avatar image, FYI) he sees the flames on the torch beside him in the stone-brick hallway that leads to the guest rooms flicker and blow in a slight breeze that chilled his already cold pointed elf-ears. Turning around, Guy sees what he has been expecting for the last week finally show up: the TARDIS, all big and blue- the bluest blue you will ever see, just like Junior's eyes are the techiest turquois you will ever see. And, speak of the devil…

The first person to walk out of the TARDIS happens to be Guy's counterpart from another universe, Junior; although the two have met multiple times over the years, static electricity always builds up around them whenever they get close for the first time after they are more than a mile or so apart they are within twenty feet. The TARIS suddenly roars twice, and the energy dissipates, and the two are able to avoid another paradoxical spark like the first time they met and shook hands- a rather extreme thing that meant the static electricity would always happen when they met up.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" the Doctor (11th Doctor) asked, walking out of the TARDIS before his companion, as always. Following him is Rose Tyler, the Torchwood team (Jack, Ianto, Owen, Gwen, Toshiko) and a rather annoyed pair of Silurians. Which, by the way, are cold-blooded, and they don't like the cold of the artic world where Guy has his fortress set up.

"Yeah, I know," Guy replied. "Are you sure you don't want to wear a coat, Fremaira?" he asked the female Silurian, smiling somewhat.

Fremaira shivered, shook her head, and then nodded quickly. "I think I will be fine if I can get someplace warmer than these hallways," she answered, teeth some-what chattering.

Pollic to her right nodded in agreement. Despite the fact that he was wearing a rather thin looking coat over his usual armor, he was obviously still cold. Makes sense, though, considering cold-blooded animals, including Silurians, can't manufacture much heat for themselves. Luckily, Guy had that covered.

"I know, you must be really suffering in the hallways. Well, this does lead outside…" he said, trailing off for a moment, but then perking back up, continuing talking. "So, anyone up for a warmer place to sit?"

Everyone but Junior nodded. Of course, being a warm-blooded mammal with two hearts, he didn't really get affected by the cold. But, heat did have some greater effects on him than it would a human, so he tended to try to keep to cooler climates if possible.

Guy waved a hand in the direction of the sitting room down the hall, and off the group went, including the TARDIS, who apparently doesn't like the cold much either, despite the fact that she has dealt with many snow storms, as she says it clunks up her systems. The others think she just wants to stay near the Doctor, which makes sense, since he has already gone through all these new experiences with her, and they probably would cope better together for the loss of Amy and Rory, which did happened recently, although the Doctor has already started journeying with Clara. (He went onto retirement first, then met Clara, then came here, all within less than two-and-a-half weeks.) They were fine, right?

Walking to a set of double doors, Guy opens the left door, and the group hurries in before he can really get much space between him and the doorway. Junior, though, goes in face-palming, shaking his head like he's embarrassed. Which, in a way, he was. It made sense, because Guy himself felt a little embarrassment when he had to take anyone to anywhere public. They usually were surprised by the locals, whether they were elven, humanoid, semi-human, or just downright weird looking, but they were all friendly. They did try to avoid actual humans, though, because they tended to destroy large habitats to their liking, as they say. This is precisely why they almost objected when I built my fortress, but then they asked for their town to be in the middle of the walls for protection from the other, less friendly creatures that lurk in the shadows. Actually, most of them were actually dark, shadow-made creatures that were as freaky as you can get. Details about them later…

Guy follows Junior, closing the door behind him to keep the heat in. The sitting room, large and extremely modern compared to the rest of the fortress. Everyone, though, was looking at Guy's rather extensive collection of martial arts weapons on the walls, ranging from fencing swords, broadswords, dagger sets, a rack for a dagger and spinning blade weapon set, a rack for a bow and arrows, which were promptly filled by the very man who used them every day for various purposes.

Shaking his head, Junior remarks, "I told you he had the biggest collection of martial arts stuff I've ever seen." The others all nod in agreement, all still in too much awe to think of the rather embarrassing and very personal things that possibly could happen whenever the people from earth wanted.

"Alright, I think some of you are planning on stealing some stuff-" Guy started but was promptly halted when Fremaira removed a pair of throwing stars from the Japanese section of the wall. Immediately, she was frozen solid in a block of ice, and the throwing stars promptly zipped back into place. Fremaira started shaking as the ice around her started to melt at a rapid pace, and within ten seconds was fee. The whole ordeal took fifteen seconds total.

"Lesson learned?" Guy asked.

Fremaira, panting from her rather cold experience, merely nodded in confirmation. The others, though, except for Junior, who had helped set the system up in the first place, all verbally replied, "Yes," nodded, and stepped back from the weapons like they, too, would be frozen into blocks of ice.

Guy and Junior smiled at the gesture, and Guy invited everyone over to the ring of seats in the center of the room. From the door's perspective, you could see a sofa on either side, and a love seat on the far side, three chairs adjacent, facing away from the door. End tables were on the sides of the sofas, and on them were coasters for drinks later, as well as a piece of paper, which the author man quickly picked up, and held in front of him. Guy spoke to the group, saying, "There are ground rules here, just like usual, but with some of my own twists guys, so keep up."

Jack, Gwen and Owen roll their eyes, and some of the others all sigh. Toshiko, though, polite and calm as usual, is Guy's new favorite when it comes to perky attitudes towards the author. That will likely soon change, though.

"Rule number 1," Guy continued, trying to ignore the others, "there will always be a code of conduct for this fanfic, no loop holes without my say-so."

"Hence the last six words," Owen interrupted. "Does that mean-"

"Everything goes though me, period," Guy said flatly. "Moving on to rule two: everything the readers say and do, as well as the characters, must be rated- T! Who wrote this!? People get to do what they want, and they will, no matter what ground rules I set forth, will always violate them."

Doctor: "What?! No!"

Rose: "… Oh gosh…"

Jack: devious smile, turns to Ianto, then smiles and winks.

Ianto: smiles back at Jack.

Martha: "How are you going to make sure we don't get killed and have to be resurrected like the Master did?!"

Gwen: "Is it good or bad Jack and Ianto are staring at each other?"

Toshiko: "Bad things will happen to us all- including you- if we don't have a T rating."

Fremaira: "Agreed. I don't want to get all… let's not go there, okay?"

Pollic: just stares, like nothing is happening, but remembers running into a fangirl last week. And it was not a pretty thing that happened. How did she get that rope? Or the whip?! The Silurian visibly shudders. "I don't want that to happen again…" he whispered to himself.

"Fine, you babies!" Guy says, rewriting the rule he had just crossed out. "Everything the readers and characters do and say must be rated T, but innuendos are allowed. Also, violence is rather inevitable, considering the shadows outside."

"The what outside?" the Doctor asks.

"Oh, nothing, just the cousins of the Vashta Nerada, the Dark shadows," Guy answered. "They don't eat flesh, they strip out your soul, and then kill the body in a fashion similar to a Reaver in the Firefly universe would."

"Ummm… I think you just made Ianto have a minor mental break-down," Junior remarks with concern, looking at the man in question, who was shuddering at the thought of rapist Reavers. "Let's move on to something a little more pleasant, shall we?" Junior suggested.

"Yes, let's," Jack agreed out of concern for his lover.

"Alright, then rule three: never will there be any OC I didn't create myself in this story. Not a single one. No chance for any out-of-context character here, because they are part of my context, okay?" Guy continued.

"Who the heck is he talking to?" Gwen whispered to Jack.

"He is talking to a recorder that creates a fanfiction about us. You should know that by now," Jack answered her.

"Right, I guess I should by now, seeing as he is just as mad as Junior is, and worse than Junior said," Gwen retorted.

"Hey, I heard that," Guy said, and Junior stared with rather vicious intent, trying to keep from attacking the girl. Or, as Guy sometimes calls them, girf or girfs, as you may notice the joke. And, no, Guy didn't watch it, he merely saw that part.

"Junior, stop staring at her like she's your chew toy," Pollic pipes up, and everyone turns to see an embarrassed timelord hybrid.

"Sorry, got a little carried away…" Junior remarked. He rapidly changed the subject back to the matter at hand. "So, there's one last rule, right Mr. Elf-Guy?"

Now it was Guy's turn to be angry. "Don't you DARE call me that. That is actually a side rule, but it is important if you want to make sure your messages for dares et cetera gets used. Anyway," Guy continues, "there is one more rule."

Everyone stares intently at the author as he reads with dramatic tone. "For everyone who isn't currently here, in this dimension, and needs to be asked a question or dared something, they will be brought here via the TARDIS. If they are time-travel dead, or time prevents me from getting them here, then they are not allowed to be used for questions or dares. I can bring them back, but I hate necromancy. It is the faintest bit of life, and it only works once. So, no necromancy allowed."

"Why the TARDIS? Why not-" the doctor started to ask, but Guy put his finger on the timelord's lips, smiling.

"The readers haven't yet gotten that far with the current storyline. Unless, of course, you find this fanfic when The Existence of Our Worlds and Thoughts is complete and everything is all said and done," Guy instructed. "So, no spoilers for my stories, as I have yet to learn all of them from mister know-it-all-" indicates Junior- "and his friends," Guy finishes, indicating all the others on his last phrase. "Also, side-rule for you people in the fanfic, you must obey my every command, or I will make you using my awesome author person powers." Guy demonstrates by poofing Jack next to the Doctor, Gwen over to Junior, and then levitating Junior over to his side. "There, isn't that all nice and mixed up?" Guy asks everyone, who shakes their heads and all move back to where they originally were, the author allowing them to roam a little before the ensuing chaos could begin.

"Alright, you people are no fun," Guy remarks as they finish replacing themselves. "Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the ensuing chaos that will reign down on you peoples."

"What ensuing chaos?" Fremaira asks.

"You'll see," Guy said simply. "Now, go to your rooms!" he then commanded.

"How are we supposed to-" Jack started to question, but suddenly everyone was beamed into their rooms, but Junior, the TARDIS and Guy all still remained in the sitting room.

"Alright Junior, no spoilers, you swear?" Guy asks him.

The timelord sighs. "Fine, no spoilers," he finally replies after a moment of thought. "But, if it comes up, I will tell all I need to, okay?"

"Only everything allowed, and you will know when you are venturing into not allowed territory, as _this_ will happen," Guy retorts, waving his hand on the word _this_, making Junior go to his room like all the others once he finished speaking.

"Okay, rules to the readers: if you try to get spoils from me you will have my version of XANA released onto your computers, and this fanfic includes every universe I know of that I can pull characters from: Harry Potter- preferably the movie universe- the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flammel, Inkheart, Tunnels, Doctor Who, Code Lyoko original and evolution, Firefly, Torchwood, Professor Layton up to Miracle Mask on US release plus spoilers for those who want to know how Azaran Legacies ends as I cheated and looked it up and it should be awesome, my fanfics of course, Tower Prep, all of Ben 10 minus the omniverse part, Young Justice, Hunger Games- books and movies once the movie series is complete as they are slightly so slightly different- My Babysitter's a Vampire- movie and series are together- the Inheritance cycle- just not the Eragon movie, because I haven't watched it as I have heard it sucks compared to the books- Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, and maybe some others I'm forgetting. You should ask me if I have seen or read the series in question, and I may or may not be able to pull the characters for the shortest while out of their universe while we ask those questions or dares. But, please, try your best to remain as close to 50% total Doctor who, and try your best not to get too attached to another series, or I may have to go all confusing cross-over and that won't be fun. So, yeah, just ask away your dares and truths, but try your best to get all your dares as quickly as possible. Write them in the reviews, and ask away. Also, read my ongoing fanfic (or fanfics for future reference) and this is currently The Existence of Our Worlds and Our Thoughts. It will have some stuff that is in here explained in detail. Otherwise, go nuts! Be yourselves, leave your innuendos (winks at readers) but not your purely sexual references, okay? I try my best to keep it rated T people, so do your part!" Guy instructs readers. "Okay, I think I need to go to bed now." Guy yawns, and looks at the wall clock and sees it is nearly midnight. "Gosh, I need to go to sleep so I can cook breakfast tomorrow." And off the author poofs, and the chapter ends.

**A/N: You heard the author! I mean, me! Gosh, I am tired. I write these way too late in the day. It's actually past midnight for me, so yeah. Read and review people, and leave your truths, dares, more dares, more truths and even more dares in the reviews. Okay, I am now done.**


	2. Day 1

**A/N: You people are no fun. Everyone seems to be avoiding leaving comments for me. Just leave one as a guest, or, if you don't want your name on here, even if it is a penname, you just have to say "Don't say my name" at the bottom. That, or just use the guest feature. People, seriously, I will try to use every letter I can. Seriously, if you slackers keep scheming against leaving me comments, I will have a mental breakdown, drop out of school, and cry myself to sleep every night for a week. I'm serious, this is going to be my current life's work, so please just do it already!**

**PS: I am serious that I will try to get other characters in here as much as possible without making this a cross-over. Tower Prep, Professor Layton, Avatar: the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra, et cetera. They will all be compatible for this. Also, if you seriously think it is crazy to have Junior in here, think again. Having junior in here is so that, because he is the multiverse traveler, he can be the one who picks everyone up in the TARDIS. Also, people in music videos are allowed. The different incarnations of Katy Perry, the insane Miley Cyrus (yes, she is a little nut-so), Bastille's people, et cetera. They will be applicable. So, on with the fanfic.**

**PPS: I am going to use false letters since no one reviewed and left a letter by the time I started typing this up. Although, I did get 24 views, and all of them visitors. So, yeah… on with the fanfic!**

**The Ultimate Q & A PLUS Dare for All!**

**Day 1**

The Doctor didn't expect anything much to happen today. He thought that there wouldn't be many letters, especially because Guy had only just released the fanfic from yesterday. But, after Junior and Guy got back from the morning's hunting trip that had gone rather swimmingly now that the author finally had some say in how the dimension ran, the Doctor was rudely awoken.

The Doctor, sound asleep, didn't know what was about to wake him, but when he heard it, his hearts raced when the horn went off.

_Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

The Doctor, as well as everyone else that wasn't already awake, made a mad rush downstairs, quickly finding the source of the ongoing horn in the sitting room. Everyone but the author and his assistant covered their ears, because they didn't have earplugs. They should've been ready. Junior tried to warn them earlier that Guy was a little eccentric, but he had not even gotten close originally to getting his point across. Oh, they were all in for a lot of mischief. The author takes his finger off the trigger of the horn, and pulls out his earplugs, Junior following suit.

"Okay, everyone awake?" Guy asked them all. Of course, he never truly needs to sleep much, because his elven nature prevented the need for more than a few hours a night, so Guy, as well as Junior, were up before the crack of dawn to go hunting. "Breakfast is ready," he continues, not waiting for a response, indicating the trays of food on the end tables.

All the trays had two plates each, one plate for one person. The trays were organized as follows: Toshiko and Owen, Gwen and Ianto, the Doctor and Rose, Jack and Fremaira, Junior and Pollic. Guy, seeing as he ate earlier, had not set a plate out for himself. "Dig in while I get the mail, even if it is sparse," Guy told the others, who thankfully dug into the smoked goose that had been set out.

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

"Alright, I got the fanmail from earth," Guy announced as he came back into the room, where everyone had finished devouring their goose. "Okay, I only have three letters, but they may just be long, as they feel heavy."

Everyone that was on the chopping block moaned in regret and almost boredom. Guy smiled at the thought that he was going to utterly change that soon.

"Okay first letter," Guy continued. "Junior, you will be our spokesperson for the letters, okay?"

"Alright, then hand those letters over," the timelord hybrid replied, holding his hand out, receiving the three letters gratefully. "Thank-you, kind elf."

"You are welcome," Guy replied back, in a smile.

"First letter:" Junior began reading.

_Hello, Guy. I am so glad you are reading this if you really are. Okay, I have three dares, and four truths. And, I seriously wish you would include your fanfic's spoilers, or at least sum it up sometime._

_Anyway, truths: Doctor, are you in love with Rose? Jack, are you in love with the Doctor? Owen, do you think Toshiko likes you; despite the fact that you both know you are the Dead Man Walking? Toshiko, are you really the only techy person in Torchwood 3?_

_Dares: Guy, spoil something; whatever you want to, spoil it. Fremaira: get locked in a cold freezer, for three hours. Junior: tell us the truth, and you have to, are you a madman without a box?_

_Okay, I'm done. PS: can you please leave my name out of this, Guy? I know we should leave at least a penname, but I don't want to risk it. Alright? Bye-bye then!_

"Someone's a little… too perky for me," junior commented once he finished reading. "And, yes," he added, smiling, "I _am _a madman without a box."

"We all knew that," Rose retorted. "And, I get away clean this time! Yes!"

The Doctor eyed her for a moment. "You all should know that I did, and still possibly do, have feelings for Rose, so that should be a yes," the timelord answered.

Jack smiled at the question put forth with malicious desire and intent. "I am, but I have Ianto, so I don't worry about it."

"I am not sure what you mean by that," Owen avoids the question, almost acting like he would be blushing right now if his heart could beat.

"I don't think so," Toshiko said. "I think that 1) Jack knows about more alien tech than me, 2) only Ianto can use his rather fancy coffee machine, which, by the way, creates the best coffee ever, and 3) two words: singularity scalpel."

"Definitely true," Owen commented. "Thanks."

"You are absolutely welcome, Mr. Dead Man," Toshiko replied with a wicked grin.

"Also, I hate being called a dead man walking, because it reminds me of all the times I tried to kill myself when I was basically out of work," Owen reminded the readers and characters.

"What do you mean, locked in a freezer?" Fremaira asked.

"This," Guy responded shortly, and a spherical freezer came up out of the floor and surrounded the Silurian woman.

She banged on the glass window, using as much strength as possible. "Let me out!" she screamed at the author, but the sounds that made it through were muffled and sounded like the language of the Styx- clicks and nasal tones.

Everyone stared at the dome, and wondered in awe how it had appeared. Shrugging, Guy merely waved it off, as he had been the one who summoned it in the first place. "Don't worry, three hours isn't enough to kill her. Besides, time runs differently here, and you experience what feels like hours but really, you age and see days. She'll be fine. Anyway, my spoiler is this, and don't go blabbing this about: Junior is… osmosius."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toshiko asked.

Guy merely laughed. "The reviewer didn't ask for me to explain the spoiler, did they?"

Tosh acknowledged the cleverness of the dodged bullet, and nodded thoughtfully. "Nice," she remarked.

"Thanks," Guy replied. "Alright, next letter Junior."

"On it. Letter number two," Junior said opening the envelope. He read the letter inside with a look of regret on his face. It was made obvious why later.

_Hello world! I am just saying this frankly, but who is Junior supposed to be? Seriously, who the heck is he?_

_Anyway, that isn't really a truth, but this is: Doctor, which companion do you like the best? It can be anyone, of any species._

_Okay, enough of truths, I want DARES!_

_Rose: go to the fangirls, and become one of them. Doctor: be the first toy of the fangirls Guy has collected for this fanfic's Fangirl Hel plus miss fangirl Rose Tyler. And, yes, I have heard of the place. It will be terrible for you, Doctor._

_Now, Silurians, I know you two are supposed to be related and all, but are you in love with each other? I just want to know. I know that isn't really a dare, but I am saying that you must answer truthfully, and no dodging the question._

_Also, Guy, bring in the shadows. Who and what are they? You must summon one and let it loose in the room you are all now locked in. (evil grin, holds up key)_

_Click._ The locks of the only exit turn of their own accord, trapping the group inside until the dare is complete. "I didn't do that," Guy announced, holding up his hands, which pulsed with fiery, glowing energy. The author-elf-man looks at his hands, and the energy flies off them, and consolidates into one of the villainous shadows. And, for sure, the shadow was not the normal evil that existed in this world.

Tosh gasped, stunned that the creature had appeared, then had a sharp intake of breath when she realized just why the shadows were so feared. They had the appearance of something foul, yet once beautiful. They had beautiful, untouched faces, but they were black-and-white, as if they were an old movie, but they had the stunning appearance of modern features and angles, as if they were someone off the street today. But, the rest of their body is like a beastly hellish creature, of which they truly were.

When the creature moved, it's thin, sliming form flowed, as if the slime was stuck in place, and the creature overall could only move in sheets. It had a single arm larger than the other two, which were smaller than your average arm size. They were moving about the torso of this slime-ball like they were detached and lifeless, but they still moved and flexed like a normal arm would, possibly with even better motion. The hands had three claws each and they were arranged symmetrical like a circle, and could be rotated around no matter how many times and never have to adjust again, but the shadow just continues to, as if that was a reassurance they could even move.

At the shoulder, the creature was about seven and a half feet tall, and at the top of its head just over eight. The creature's exposed torso was a goopy, sloppy mess that looked like a cascading fountain of goo, or, for those who have ever gone to a fancier buffet, chocolate flowing in a fountain, but not nearly as appetizing. The legs, when exposed from the dripping goo that fell to the floor and dissolved into the floorboards, were just as sloppy and messy, and looked like a melted ice cream sundae, but not colorful and stretched out up and down, the legs being fat but not spherical in their sections.

"Oh, why did you have to do this, reviewer…?" Guy imped. He was right, though, because these creatures were likely as bad as you can get in this world, and they were possibly more vicious than Daleks, Sontarans, or maybe even the villainous Styx. The shadow that had appeared here was also only a small one, which was a good thing, in some ways. But, if it had been an adult, the creature would've been far larger, possibly drowning the entire group in the drippings of acidic slime they constantly spew out. Luckily, those were immune to summoning abilities, but they were also immune to most types of weaker powers and abilities, even some scientific methods. The simplest way to kill one of these things was to-

"Shoot it!" Junior shouted at the author, who had summoned his bow in a split second once the creature had started to move about. Before the shadow could do any damage physically- mental damage was inevitable, as they were truly horrifying- Guy loaded an arrow, aimed and shot at the shadows face, directly in-between its eyes, the only place you can hit one and kill it with one shot, which is the most you want to use, or else you will be targeted and killed in seconds.

The arrow found its mark, and the creature stood still for a split second, then collapsed into goo in a pile on the floor, which quickly dissolved into acidic vapor that stank of sorrow, forest, metal, and burnt souls.

"Now that is what I call disturbing," Owen remarked, trying to ease the tension a little, which had mixed success.

"Yeah, I might have nightmares for weeks," Rose added, "that thing was so scary. Do you see those every day when you go hunting, Guy?"

Guy laughed a tone, then replied, "You think I don't? How could I not? Those things are shadows, which are dominant here. This fortress was made to protect me and any visitors I have from them, as well as the town that I built it around. The forest contained in this fortress is animal free, but also shadow free. Whatever you do, if you see a shadow, never look it in the eye, and never let it touch you," Guy warned, tone turning cold and hard dramatic.

With a click, the door unlocks, and everyone sighs with relief that the truthfulness of the dimension allowed them to escape the shadow so easily (and, yes, that does say 'truth', as the dimension will be explained in a moment).

"How does that do that?" the Doctor asked.

"I can answer that for you," Junior piped up. "This dimension is called Treathsylvania, which literally means "truth woods". These woods reflect the positivity and negativity of its inhabitants back at them, in the form of shadows and the form of stuff needed to survive. You act positively, you get food. You act like a psychopath and kill six people, you get killed then brought back to life and killed again that number of times, left alive but barely for someone to find you later by the shadows. If they don't make you one of them first, that is," Junior finished explaining, and the sheer magnitude of the situation kicks in.

"Who would ever want to live here?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah, why not live on earth, or Applapachia, or Raxicoricofalipretorious, or even Clum, despite its dangers?" Jack asked the author, curious as to his answer.

"Because, they were all fully civilized, and I would have to deal with the locals who don't always respect human or-" Guy points at his ear- "elves," Guy retorted. "They all think we're just some human mythology, and that we don't exist, but we really do, in multiple universes, and in every shape and form. Seriously, there are elves of sorts on their planets, too, but they don't notice. We always try to blend in, but here I can be the way I am, because that's the point of this civilization." Guy points over to the windows, indicating the town seen in the short distance. "They are of a mixed people, all of different species, and some of mixed cultures and rivaling planets and all the good stuff. But they don't care. They are considered monstrosities back at their home worlds, but here they can live in peace, never having to worry about persecution of any sort. They welcome in nearly anyone. Humans are one of the rear exceptions. Humans are the sole driving force of the cosmos, but they are also the destructive one, too."

"Well said," Owen agreed. "Some people just don't know when to stop."

"Nor does the overall human species," Guy retorted. "But, that's a lecture for later. On to the rest of the letter, people!"

"Umm…" Fremaira piped up from inside her freezer trap, "can I come out now?" she asked weakly, chattering between every word, holding her arms for warmth, despite the fact that it provided very little for the reptilian woman.

"Sure thing," Guy replied, and he waved his hand, and the freezer went back into the floor, leaving behind a seamless expanse of wood where it was before. "Go for it, explain yourself, Silurian."

"Okay, I am pretty sure that if you read the Existence fanfic, you should find out that we are actually engaged," Pollic admitted, "so, yeah, we may be very distantly related, but we are not close enough that we are doing anything unnatural." He leaned over to his fiancé and smiled, then kissed her with extreme intent.

"Ugh, get a room you two," Junior said, breaking the cheery moment. "Seriously, I have no idea why you have to suck face in the middle of a fanfic. Why not wait until later?"

The two Silurians broke their kiss, expressions hardened, and turned to look at the rather steaming timelord hybrid. Immediately he knew he had made a mistake. "You know," Fremaira said slyly, "I have studied up on your history, and I know what makes you tick."

"Oh really? Name one thing," Junior dared her.

"Selena, Eragon, James-" Fremaira started naming, but Junior cut her off.

"Okay, you got me," he admitted in defeat, "but I will not explain those situations, nor the reasons behind them." A sullen and glum expression etched his face, and his head dropped almost in shame.

"Not yet, anyway," Guy corrected his logic, and for once he had the upper hand on his counterpart, who almost seemed like he was about to cry. "Don't ever do that, Fremaira, because you could easily crack someone with that venom of words you got going on there," Guy addressed her, and she merely rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Anyway, back on subject," the Doctor steered everyone back on track, "what exactly do you mean by I have to go to this… fangirl hell?"

"This, Doctor," Jack said, holding up a frying pan and swinging it to knock out the timelord in one clean blow.

"Nicely done; he won't even remember a thing about how it was you who did that with such a hefty blow to the head, nor will his head swell," Guy commented on the immortal's handiwork. "Now, Rose," Guy continued, smiling wickedly at Rose, "it's your time to shine with the fangirls…" Guy rubbed his hands together, and Rose, albeit as kind and not remotely scheming as anyone else, smiled back as wickedly and even more twisted than the author did, which made everyone but said elf jump a little. "Go to the fangirls, and the Doctor should be there in a moment," Guy instructed, waving his hand at Rose, transporting her to the said version of hell.

Meanwhile, everyone else had turned their attention to the unconscious doctor; everyone who wasn't Jack or Guy was looking at said timelord with at least some apprehension about what was to come.

But, seeing as he was the author, Guy just waved his hand, and like a magnet, everyone was repelled from the Doctor's body. "Now, let's send you to when Rose and the girls are ready…" guy mumbled out loud, and thrust his hand forward like he would push an invisible button. And, sure enough, like he really had pushed his button of powers, the Doctor's body faded and then disappeared completely, transported to the nether realm that is Fangirl Hell.

**(Meanwhile, in said version of hell...)**

"Are you sure this is going to be as fun as you say?" Rose asked, looking at the other females, who all eagerly nodded. "Alright, I'll take your word for it, but you better be right…"

"Oh, I know we're right," one of the fangirls retorted. That particular fangirl was the only one that truly ever talked, and she was loud and proud, and definitely the baddest fangirl of them all. "I, personally, am always right," she added, handing Rose a short leather whip, which was the enchanted fangirl whip. Immediately, the fangirl attitude poured into Rose, and her wicked grin returned as she caressed the rope, almost acting like Cassandra did when she had Rose's body. Actually, it was Cassandra O'Brian that took over Rose's body again. Just then, the Doctor appeared into the room with the roar of the TARDIS accompanying him.

He groaned a bit as the fangirls stepped closer as he came to. "What..." he began to bumble out. Then he saw them: fangirls with chains and whips, and Rose as their leader. But, not Rose's mind. "Oh dear…" the Doctor grumbled as said body with mind of trampoline psychopath charged forward and brutally pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor," the mind of Cassandra peeped out when their lips broke. "You should really know when to trust me."

"Don't toy with me, Cassandra- ohh!" the Doctor exclaimed as everything went downhill for him as he was brutally assaulted by the body of his once before and possibly still lover with the mind of a crazy, older-than-him human woman. That woman was the one that had temporarily possessed Rose, and made her incest to do all these things even more as he became taken over by the sheer number p0f fangirls waiting in the shadows…

**(Back in sitting room)**

"Why didn't you let me go in there?" Jack asked Guy.

"Because," Guy answered, "you are not a girl, not a fangirl, and totally not a rapist fangirl. You are totally not acquitted to be something that you for sure are going to be the chew toy of later."

"Oh, I am definitely not anyone's chew toy," Jack retorted. "If anything, those girls on the screen would be my lovely lady servants if I asked them to be." Jack gazed at the screen that showed pictures every six seconds of what was happening with the fangirls, but the doctor wasn't exactly in the picture.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Junior warned the immortal. "I helped hand pick these fangirls, just for you by the way. Rose was going to be our little helper for the fangirls when it came to the Doctor, but these are definitely not the girls you want to be your loyal servants that service you in every way, attending to your every need. They only rape, and chain you to a wall, and care about being morbid…."

Guy switched off the screen, and handed Junior the last letter. "Seeing as the Doctor is currently incapacitated, I think we can skip his question for now. Junior, read the last letter," Guy instructed.

"Alright," Junior complied.

_I want to have the Doctor and Rose making out by the end of this day, so I dare the doctor to kiss Rose ON THE LIPS, and I dare Rose to kiss him back. Guy, can you please explain whatever those shadow things are? I know you said they were terrible, but can you possibly bring one in, even if it means mind control?_

_Also, is it okay if I call the Doctor Doc? I really want to know._

_Alright, I think I am done for now. Later, peeps!_

"No, it is not okay to call the Doctor Doc because he absolutely hates it," Jack answered for the preoccupied timelord. "I know from experience, seeing as I had a red mark for nearly a day after he slapped me for calling him that just to make him tick. It was worth it, though, seeing as I had dared him I couldn't make him crack within twenty-four hours, and it only took eighteen. I was on a roll."

"Oh, goody, another perky, malicious attitude person," Fremaira remarked regretfully. "I am going to hate this next month."

"Anyway, I already summoned a shadow today, so I think I am off the hook," Guy said.

"Yeah, I don't want to see another one of those things anywhere near me," Toshiko remarked.

"Agreed; they freak me out," Ianto agreed with her.

"I think we ought to never have to deal with them again. Anyone in favor of this, so say 'I'," Owen instructed, and everyone raised their hands but the author and his counterpart. Realizing that they were the ones in charge, Owen apologized, "Sorry, but it's true; shadows are a scary sight to see."

"No kidding," Junior agreed. "Let's never have to see them again. The vote is set, and that shall be a new rule: no dares for summoning shadows into the fanfic. They may be mentioned if they invade or something, but otherwise they are a thing of the past in this fortress."

"Speaking of which…" the Doctor commented, walking into the room with a half-composed appearance. His coat had wrinkles n it, and he had absolutely no organization let in his now completely messed-up hairdo. Following him was a loopy Cassandra-minded Rose, still in her fangirl outfit (yes, they have an outfit, like that if Miley Cyrus in Wrecking Ball), who was being dragged along by the wrist. "Can you please make Cassandra go away? She is supposed to be a thing of the past as well, but you just had to bring her back, didn't you?" the Doctor demanded.

Guy was shocked. And very confused, seeing as he had never brought back the trampoline-woman. "I didn't do that; the fangirls must've," Guy admitted.

"Don't lie to me-" the Doctor started to demand, but then realized that the elf was telling the truth. "But how did they do it?"

"Oh, she was probably their leader sometime…" Guy confessed, and the Doctor looked at the elf with a cold, unfaltering stare. "Sorry, Cassandra, but: _alios ve treous, madus fados mahldoo_," the author cast the spell, and the mind of Cassandra left Rose's body and returned to the whip she was holding in her free hand. Rose recomposed herself, and looked around the room, confused.

"What happened? I was with the fangirls, and then I think I heard Cassandra O'Brian's voice in my head," she confessed.

"That's because she possessed you, Rose, again," Junior explained. "You seriously need to learn to never accept whips from fangirls. Also, Doctor, you have to kiss Rose. It was in the last letter," Junior added.

"Okay," the Doctor said, and pulled Rose in for a kiss. Not a needy one, but kind and gentle, the kind you get between two true lovers. Of course, Rose kissed back, so it wasn't necessary for the other part of the dare to be said, for its requirements were already filled.

"That was… wonderful…" Rose admitted when the kiss broke. "I can't believe how great a kisser you have become."

"Ah, shucks…" the Doctor trailed off, blushing at his former companion.

"Oh, enough you two, no flirting. I will not have flirting companions," Guy instructed, quoting Amy Pond, who sadly couldn't be here right now. "Now, off to bed everyone! We got another long day ahead of us, so be prepared!" Guy told them, sending off to their rooms the same way he had done the night before.

"Off to bed I should go, too…" he remarked when he saw the time was nearly midnight, again. Guy stretched and yawned, and walked forward two steps, and stepped foot into his bedroom all the way from the sitting room using his powers, and then went to bed.

**A/N: This is a little late, but Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any other series that gets involved in this. Also, I will keep the characters I currently have, plus all the extra ones you people bring in. I.e.: I will keep the characters here for the rest of the twenty nine more chapters once they are involved. They may stay in the sidelines, but they can just roam the town or whatever. So, yeah, read and submit your truths, dares, et cetera, but mostly the dares part! Okay, I better go to sleep now, or else I might never wake up tomorrow morning. Bye! Au revior! Sianara!**

"**Al veitasven, kinda!"**

**Professor Pericles?! How did you get here?!**


	3. Day 2 (Introduing: Nico di Angleo!)

**A/N: I am glad I got at least one letter the day after I released Day 1. I am also going to try to do this every day, so stay alert. Sadly, though, I still have my Existence (shorter name for the fanfic) story, so just stay alert at least on this story, but also watch the other one if you follow it.**

**So, thanks to Nicolive for the message. You are good for leaving the message. Also, you can have more than one message. And don't be afraid to make the list extend far into your overall list of stuff that accumulates for the characters. So, yeah, on with the fanfic!**

**The Ultimate Q & A PLUS Dares for All!**

If yesterday was anything to go by, Guy definitely has a temper, and some rather strict attitudes towards everyone present. And, that was all found out within twenty-four hours or so. The elf sure seemed to have some openness about his personality, and while it may show good self-assurance traits, it also displays some flying colors of a malicious attitude under the kind and polite, sometimes creatively destructive, outside.

Again, everyone but the two people in control were asleep at 7 am. Just as the sun rose, the horn went off again, and everyone knew what they should get up, and nearly everyone did, but, of course, Jack and Rose were the only two slackers. Rose had some of an excuse, considering she had been possessed by a maleficent Cassandra O'Brian. Jack, though, had no reason or excuse whatsoever.

When everyone else got downstairs, they waited for a minute before Junior stopped blowing the air horn in his hand. "Guy, Rose and Jack are still in their rooms," he reported, unnecessarily.

"I can see that," the author replied, a wicked smile crossing his face. "I can handle this," guy said simply, did the walk into-the-other-room-via-your-powers trick, and went over to a snoozing Rose Tyler. Rubbing his hands together with mischief on the brain, he breathed in quietly, then shouted a few feet from her face, "ROSE ELVA TYLER YOU ARE LATE FOR YOUR EXTREMELY IMPOTANT DATE!"

The human woke up with a start, and screeched in exasperation as she rolled forward off her bed. "Ow, what was that for?!" Rose demanded from the elf, rubbing the side of her hips where she hit the floor.

"Because you didn't get up when Junior blew the air horn," Guy retorted simply.

"Hey, what's going on in here?!" Jack demanded as he burst into the room. He looked at the scene with confusion, then with annoyance. "I was next, wasn't I?"

"Actually, you were supposed to be woken up by the sound of Rose screaming as she hit the floor," the elf replied flatly. "Come on," he continued, waving his hand, and in a purple cloud of smoky mist the three all materialized standing up in the sitting room where they were going to stand. "Now, I am very disappointed in you two…"

**(one twenty minute lecture later…)**

"Lesson learned?" Guy asked the two, and slightly indicated the others in the group as well.

"Yes, sir," everyone replied, except Junior, of course, who had been himself expecting the lecture anyway; at least, eventually.

"Alright, now you people grab your breakfast while I get the letters," Guy instructed, making the small table with food appear then disappearing himself.

Multiple people sighed with relief, and then Junior snorted, holding back some laughter, looking behind them. They turned to follow his gaze, and directly behind them was none other than the author, holding a single piece of fanmail. And, the expression on his face was obviously cross.

"Who sighs with relief when someone leaves when that someone is still in earshot?" Guy asked the group, and in too calm a tone to be any good. "I'm very disappointed in you, but I don't feel like giving you all another lecture because I know you shouldn't need one this time." Guy walked forward, past the group to where Junior was standing, and handed the timelord the fanmail. "You all can eat while we go over this," Guy shooed the others off, who all quietly but quickly went over to the food table and devoured their meals.

**(another twenty minutes later)**

"Alright, everyone's done eating," Guy said as all the plates disappeared and the table then followed suit. "I'll do those dishes later. Anyway, Junior, read the letter. I think everyone will be proud to hear it," Guy smiled mischievously.

"I'm sure they will…" Junior muttered, slightly discontent with the letter.

_Hi! So I got some dares/truths for ya!  
Dares:  
1. Douse the Doctor with a love potion so that he falls MADLY with Rose and then take Rosé away for five minutes and see what happens! *sigh. I ship Drose so hard!*  
2. Have JACK be possessed by Cassandra  
3. Bring Nico Di Angelo from Percy Jackson and the Olympians in and have a staring contest between him and Ianto.  
4. Lock Gwen in the basement  
5. Junior, go say hi to the shadow things outside and tell them that Vashta Nerada are cooler and then sing Taylor Swift to them!_

Truths:  
1. Jack, would you rather meet Stephan Moffat or Punch Guy in the face.  
2. Gwen, what do you think of Gwyneth  
3. Guy, who's the best Silurian in the room?

"Douse me in _what_?!" the Doctor asked, but the only answer he got was a potion bottle that appeared in front of his face, then grew slightly, then was shoved in his face, splashing him with the pink liquid inside. The bottle, now empty, one could say just barely read "Love Potion No. 9" on it in fancy, old script, but no one could truly get a good look before the bottle disappeared.

Meanwhile, a discontent Doctor was looking all over himself when his body froze and a pink shock wave rolled over the Doctor's frame, carrying with it the effects of the supped-up love potion. And, once the Doctor unfroze a second later, the effects were instantaneous and very obvious. Because, the first thing he did was wheel around, facing Rose, who was slightly confused for a moment, and then he stalked up to her and rather unceremoniously pulled her in for a kiss. Jack looked away, not really caring for the fact that the two people he had once loved at the same time were now rather passionately making out.

Gwen laughed, Ianto rolled his eyes, Owen just stared since he didn't really care but also had a pang of jealousy because he was the Dead Man walking, Toshiko looked at Owen and then patted his arm in knowing that the same thing was likely for her too, and Rose… she just kept ignoring them and making out with the Doctor, enjoying things a little too much. Pollic and Fremaira shook their heads and rolled their eyes, knowing all too well where things were headed in someone didn't stop them.

"That's enough for now," Guy interrupted the moment, and when the two kissers parted to look at him, they drifted apart like a magnet would repel another of the same polarity. "You two have to stay apart for five minutes, okay?" Guy asked.

Rose bowed her head, pursed her lips, and nodded sorrowfully. But, the Doctor was so focused on getting back to Rose he was basically running towards her and being slightly suspended in the air where he ran in place, holding his arms out but to no avail. Rose, hearing the frantic pants of the Doctor from his running in place, stood in rather a look of confusion, horror, and depression all mixed into a sad look of want.

"Sorry doctor, but you're gonna have to leave her anyway to help Junior go get Nico," Guy retorted at the sight.

Of course, it was only when Junior grabbed the back of his tweed jacket did the Doctor comply, but even then a part of him continued to try to get back to Rose, and every couple of steps the timelord looked back to check to see if she was still there. Apparently, the love potion had done more than its required work. The Doctor and Junior went into the TARDIS, and off it went, off to retrieve the demigod of Hades.

"Alright, while we're waiting let's answer the questions; and my answer is Pollic, I won't explain why," Guy quickly changed the subject and blurted out the last part like a rambling lunatic.

"Okay… that was acca-awkward," Rose retorted, trying to get over the separation from the Doctor. The love potion also had affected her, so she felt anxiety when separated from her lover.

"Were you just stuttering or quoting 'Pitch Perfect'?" Guy asked her.

"Sort of both," Rose answered.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You are asking me to choose between punching the author who could easily lock me in a safe in a heartbeat and meeting the dude who mentally spawned my universe… I could do either of those two things, but the first option would likely get me sent to the shadows in the cellar, yet the latter could give me everything I want to know about the future in my world… How do I decide?" Jack contemplated, but in an instant he was nearly punching the author when he imploded in a black spiral, off to only Guy knows where.

"They reviewer didn't say for you to actually punch me if you wanted to," Guy warned the already gone immortal. "Anyway, answer the question, Gwen."

"Um… who's Gwyneth?" Gwen asked.

"I thought you met your ancestor already?"

"Oh, right, yeah, yeah, I like her," Gwen replied.

"Also, this Gwyneth," Guy said, hand waving, making a person materialize in front of Gwen. The hag was in old, raggedy clothes, stank of the old days, had buck teeth, and was the freakiest Sybil to likely ever exist.

"Hello, sweetie," the crone almost moaned.

"Hi…" Gwen peeped out, and the witch that is and now likely always will be in the world of the Pennydragon's. The witch named Gwyneth is their problem again.

"So, what did you think of that Gwyneth?" Guy asked smirking.

"Scary, smelly, and freaky as hell," she replied, still basically in the same bent back position she was in when she was reeling away from the Sybil. Righting herself, she continued, asking, "and what do you mean by-" but was cut short by her being sent off to the cellar, where Jack was, as well as several chained shadows for the purpose of torture.

**(In the cellar…)**

Jack heaved in a deep, gulping breath as he came back to life just as Gwen appeared next to him. She looked down quickly, and helped him up. The shadows were chained to the wall, but they were still allowed several feet of slack, and nearly could reach the two humans who were pressed up against the back wall.

"Great, he keeps those things locked in his cellar, of course it makes sense," Gwen commented sarcastically as the shadows tried to touch the pair. Obviously, they had already killed Jack, but they wouldn't stop until they killed him permanently or converted his flesh into goo. They were very single-minded on creating more shadows and feeding off humans and other creatures in their wake.

"He's a madman," Jack retorted, but he had also only just said that when he disappeared and reappeared back in the sitting room, holding a glass of wine. "What just happened?"

**(Two minutes earlier in the sitting room…)**

"What do you mean by-"

Gwen disappeared in the same way Jack had earlier. "You didn't have to do that," Owen said.

"I know, but the dare said she had to be looked in the basement. Or, in my actual case, my cellar, which is a monster cellar, by the way. They're probably screaming their heads off right now at the sight of all those shadows I have chained down there…" Guy evilly thought out loud. Everyone else stepped back a foot, and stared at the elf like he was a madman, which was an understatement.

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" Nico interrupted, slamming open the doors just as the TARDIS started materializing in the corner.

Out stepped Junior and the Doctor, and the Doctor ran over to Rose, and resumed their earlier make-out session.

"Is that the only thing those two do, because it sure looks like it to me," Nico remarked, and strode over to Ianto. "You're Ianto, right?" he asked. The man in question nodded. "You know how we're dared to do a staring contest, right?"

"Yes, I know, and GO!" Ianto exclaimed, and the staring wars commenced. All was silent save for the smacking of lips from the Doctor and Rose, but that stopped within seconds as the pair turned to regard the two staring each other down.

A couple minutes passed, and nothing changed. The two continued to stare each other down while the others grew bored. The Doctor shrugged, and he and Rose continued kissing again. The two staring people looked briefly over to the couple, and then resumed their unfaltering stare. "Could you please stop smooching so loudly so I can beat this British bozo?" Nico crudely demanded.

Ianto's stare hardened and turned darker as his eyes started to water. "Don't call me a bozo, kid. You may be a demigod, but I'm still older than you," he said, and snapped his fingers next to Nico's face, making the child of Hades blink and loose the staring contest. "Yes!" Ianto exclaimed while Nico rubbed his eyes from the long period of staring he had to endure. Blinking, Ianto seemed unfazed, and then he went to pour a glass of wine. "I need a drink," he said, and grabbed a teleportation elixir, which he promptly drank before he could be stopped, and Jack appeared in his place, in the same position as Ianto was seconds before, and looked completely confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked, "and why am I holding a glass of wine?" he added, looking at the glass. Nearly about to take a drink himself, Guy stopped him by making the glass vanish.

"You don't want to drink that, it just switched you with Ianto. Now, I am going to get him and Gwen, I'll be back in a few," Guy said, and he walked out the door like a normal person would for once. "Junior, you're in charge," Guy added as he turned left and headed for the cellar.

"Alright, but there's one thing I need to do…" Junior remarked.

"What?" Toshiko asked. Big mistake.

"This!" Junior exclaimed, whipping Jack with the fangirl whip that holds the mind of Cassandra O'Brian. Instantly, the ex-trampoline's mind sprung into Jack's body, and she took him over. For a split second, it seemed as though the immortal was dead, but then, with a less-than-usual gasp for breath, Cassandra was ingrained in Jack's body, if only for the rest of the day.

"Oh…" Cassandra remarked, seeing the Doctor and Rose making out. "Now that is what I call a party. Too bad I can see right through that love potion you put on him," the trampoline remarked, and it was obvious she was using Jack's evolved senses to her advantage. "Now, who am I- oh, no… Yes! I get the human who actually has a brain!" she exclaimed, her voice suddenly becoming the one in use. Patting down the body she was in, Cassandra stood up, and looked at the body from Jack's perspective. "It's no wonder you look at yourself in the mirror all the time."

"Who's she talking to?" Toshiko quietly asked Owen.

"I think she's talking to Jack. For once, someone has a brain, as she said. From what I know about mental transfers, you need a slightly evolved brain compared to ours to be able to still have the mind of the other person you fed your mind into," Owen explained. "Basically, she gets to talk to Jack."

"Then let's see if you're correct," Nico said, breaking the tension of the possessed Jack now checking himself out. "Hey, Mr. Cassandra, or whatever you're called."

Cassandra wheeled towards him, and stepped forward towards him. Nico stood his ground, though. He's faced hellhounds, monsters, his father, and just about every nightmare you can possibly imagine in his relatively short time knowing he was a demigod, and he wasn't about to let a consciousness that had once inhabited a trampoline of skin do anything to deter him. "What do you want, child? Can't you see I'm checking myself out? I want to know just what a magnificent body has been sacrificed to me…"

"Um, you do realize you have to leave Jack's body eventually, Cassandra?" Junior queued.

She spun around on the spot, and then got furious, shouting, "What?! This man was dared to be possessed by me, Cassandra O'Brian, murder of my six husbands, nearly five thousand years old-"

"You're five thousand? Funny, my dad's twice your age, and did I mention he's a god?" Nico interrupted.

Again, Cassandra spun around. "You mean you are a god?"

"Demigod, and likely the worst kind you will ever meet," Nico smiled. "My dad's Hades, god of the underworld."

A sunken look crossed Cassandra's face as she took the full impact of his words. "You mean… you are the child of a myth?"

At this, Nico turned dark and cold. "What do you mean myth? I was born in the fifties, partially raised in the sixties, put into a hotel that was really the lair of the lotus eaters and was trapped there for nearly half a century, my principle at the boarding school I went to was a monster you can't even begin to imagine, my father is Hades, my rival has a pet hellhound he calls Mrs. O'Leary, my mother was a prophetess and remained in an attic for half a century where she continually gave prophecies even after she died, and you think that ancient Greek gods are _myth_?!" Nico demanded.

Cassandra was taken aback at the recent change in demeanor in the child, which had gone from smug to stern in an instant, something you don't see in a sixteen year old. "Well, I… uh… I didn't know that! How do you expect me to know that your father is the god of a place most people didn't believe in anymore, let alone ever hear of, and that you are a demigod?" Cassandra tried to make up for lost ground, still trying to gain superiority, but just as Nico was about to answer, Guy, Ianto, and Gwen walked into the room.

"What's a happening?" Guy asked.

"Cassandra is a total idiot is what is happening," Nico answered. "A totally dead idiot once I get my hands on her…" he added, turning towards said ex-trampoline, who backed up for a second, then got a smug look on her face.

"And do you expect to kill the unkillable?" she asked cleverly.

"Oh, I know how to rip a soul from a body, and yours isn't even attached to that particular one you currently inhabit," Nico said coldly. Everyone but Cassandra backed away. "For example, _αφαιρέστε__την ψυχή_."

Cassandra drew a sharp breath, which caught in her throat as Nico held his hand out and slowly pulled it in towards him. "Quick, I need something to contain her," Nico instructed.

"Whip! Heads up!" Junior said, throwing the fangirl whip towards Nico, who promptly caught it without even looking away from the shuddering body of Jack Harkness. Her pulled his hand in faster, and then a blue haze started to surround the shaking body as it began to rise a few inches off the floor. Then, the light concentrating into an orb in front of Jack's mouth, it was pulled away by Nico's grip on the soul, which had some strange voices of Cassandra's memories flowing off it.

"_You are of no use to me anymore;" "I will miss only the dirtiest moments of your life;" "Of course, the Doctor;" "Just like I did to my fifth husband, he-he."_

But, everyone was more focused on what the orb itself was doing. As Nico pulled it in, it consolidated in his palm, then he fused it with the whip, the soul of Cassandra glowing brighter as it phased into the fabric of the leather, and then the light faded and Cassandra was finally taken care of.

"Done and dusted," Nico said, not really at surprise that he could do that, seeing as he had already done that same thing, just a little differently, but it had yielded the same result. "Here you go, Junior," Nico added as he threw the whip over to said timelord hybrid.

"Thanks, kid," Jack said, panting from the experience he had just had. "What was your name, Nico?"

"Yeah, and I assume you are the Jack I was warned not to instigate," Nico retorted, shaking hands with the immortal. "You know, I get a weird vibe from you, seeing as you're immortal and everything, but I think I already know the feeling, as I get it every time I see my father," he added, the expression on his face turning to one of disgust when he mentioned Hades.

"Yeah, I heard what you were saying when Cassandra had my body, and I can't help but feel violated she was checking me out and feeling me up, and you know that," Jack commented.

"Hate to break the budding bromance, but we have Junior's dare to take care of," Guy insisted, his ever present malicious smile spreading from pointed ear to pointed ear. "Now, who wants to see him confront shadows, make them angry, and then make them even angrier while he sings?"

Everyone got a belated expression on their faces, except for Nico and Junior, because the former had no idea what a shadow was yet, and the latter had to sing in front of everyone while being chased around by shadows, and he had to sing one of Taylor Swift's songs, of which he didn't know any.

"What is a shadow?" Nico asked around.

"You'll see," Toshiko assured, and then had a rather glum expression on her face because she had to see the shadows again, even if she wasn't being affected by them.

"Everyone, into the TARDIS, except you Junior; you're coming with me," Guy continued smiling, and once the others had left for the destination, Guy grabbed his bow and arrows, a lantern, and poofed off with Junior.

**(In the deep woods, on the other side of the dimension)**

The TARDIS appeared just as Junior was ready. His expression was sullen, and totally embarrassed. "I hate this…" he mumbled to himself as he held out the lantern and opened the shutters, letting a large amount of light shine outward.

"You're going to survive, don't worry," Guy assured, though Junior wasn't worried about his survival. "I'll be with the others, watching you in the TARDIS while we're invisible, and you yourself may not do that," Guy instructed accusingly as Junior started to fade.

"Fine," he huffed, and Guy stalked off into the machine, which disappeared once the doors closed. Turning back to the swath of forest in front of him, Junior concentrated on seeing if there were any shadows around when he spotted one of the creatures. "I know I'm going to regret this…" Junior muttered before shouting, "Hey shadows, the Vashta Nerada are better than you! You don't even scare me!" Then, he started to sing in a perfectly mimicked way, using the voice-control software from the TARDIS in his DNA to sound as much like Taylor Swift as possible.

Junior hated the girl's music, and wasn't afraid to say so unless the woman was in the room. Then he would hold his tongue, for many versions of her were snappy, and had very little self-control when it came to bad comments about her music being said in her face.

Not letting his thoughts stray too much, Junior concentrated on trick he had learned from a siren in a distant universe. It allowed you to hypnotize your vitim into doing whatever you implied through your words in song, but you really could just think it and they would do it if you were good at it, or a telepathic timelord-TARDIS crossbreed. Focusing on making the shadows stand still, Junior began to sing 22 by Taylor Swift, one of his least favorite songs ever.

_(Sang by Junior)_

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters, and make fun of our ex's, uh uh, uh uh._

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight, to fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh._

_Yeah, we're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time; it's miserable and magical._

_Oh, yeah, tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_

_It's time_

_Uh oh! I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22._

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you._

_You don't know about me, but I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright, if we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh; 22, ooh-ooh_

_It seems like one of those nights, this place is too crowded._

_Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)_

_It seems like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping._

_Yeah, we're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time; it's miserable and magical._

_Oh, yeah, tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_

_It's time_

_Uh oh! (hey!)_

_I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me but I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright (alright)_

_If we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)_

_22, ooh-ooh_

_I don't know about you_

_22, ooh-ooh; 22, ooh-ooh_

_It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene._

_It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping._

_It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news._

_I gotta have you, I gotta have you._

_Ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey_

_I don't know about you (I don't know about you) but I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me (you don't know about me) but I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh_

_22, ooh-ooh; 22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah_

_22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene._

_It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping._

_It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news._

_I gotta have you, I gotta have you._

Once he had finished singing, Junior sighed with relief, seeing his plan had worked. He could tell the others had heard the siren noises coming from the speakers as static, but contained in that static were monotones that could hypnotize anyone, just about. Doing an about-face, Junior walked to the TARDIS, letting the shadows go from his powerful control, which promptly scattered and fled. Junior smiled when he heard their whimpers, especially because it meant he would leave a deep impact on them.

Opening the TARDIS door, just about everyone was staring at him, but the Doctor had decided to jump to work piloting the TARDIS, and Junior ignored the others to help. But, Jack apparently had intent to get answers.

"What just happened? I heard Taylor Swift, then I heard Taylor Swift playing from a gramophone with all the squeaks of the record very loud and annoying." Jack finished, and Junior didn't even turn to him to give his answer.

_You will see my dark side, and you will know why I never sing…_ he sang in reply, making the mental tone shout out the idea that he could siren a person.

For a split second, everyone was stuck in place more or less because of the siren affect, but then Nico broke the silence. "You're a siren? I thought they were sea creatures, not land roaming and definitely not male," he wondered. "But, you're not a siren, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Junior replied, reeling around this time to face Nico and the others, who all stood more or less in one cluster. "I learned how to control a person's actions through the siren effect, if that's what you mean. It's really simple if you can sing and you're telepathic," Junior explained, turning back to his controls as he thought-messaged them, _Of which I can easily do both._

Nico jumped a little at the mental intrusion, but everyone else rolled their eyes or just ignored the telepathy seeing as they were more than used to it. Nico looked around to see the slightly bored expressions on the others' faces, and he mentally asked Junior, _Why are you full of so many surprises? I just keep hearing more and more new stuff, and even your friends don't know everything about you. I want to know who does, and I want to congratulate them on being able to solve likely the greatest danger I have ever seen._

_ How am I a danger?_ Junior asked as he fussed about with the controls he was manning. _I barely know you, yet I know you are a danger to me, and nearly everyone else here. So, how do you say I am to you or anyone else here?_

This took Nico aback. He hadn't been expecting much of a reply, but the question was meant directly for an answer. _I guess the fact that you have so many secrets-_

_ They're not secrets, Nico. I just don't have to tell people I just met, 'Hey, I can also hypnotize you like a siren.' That is just weird, and the thought of telling everyone I know those kinds of things is simply out of the question, mostly because I know nearly everyone involved in the Styx epidemic._

_ Hey, you haven't gotten that far with me yet, remember? _ Nico warned. _Don't tell me something that I shouldn't know yet._

_ Actually, a message to me that you personally told me to tell a younger version of you after I had sang, 'When the blue gold sings, the winds blow beneath the bright sky in the dead of night; skies blow and the Halloween fright. The windows creak, and the stairs break beneath our feet. You will know why the jabberjay sings.' That's all I can tell you, but you should know that I'm trusting you to remember this and tell me this when the time is right, okay?_

_ Okay…_ Nico replied, trying to grip the words as best as possible.

_Promise you will so I know for sure you can._

_ Fine, I promise,_ Nico promised. He felt bound by those words, and he remembered him saying earlier that this dimension ran on truth and good things and created chaos when bad things happen. i.e.: every time you lie, a shadow is born. Or made. And every time you do good things, you get food and supplies or a shadow dies.

The TARDIS docked, and the group ushered themselves out of the vessel.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should all go to bed," Toshiko yawned, causing Ianto and Gwen yawn as well. Owen would've if he could ever be tired. "Alright, I'm turning in for the night. Good night everyone!" Toshiko called as she went out the door and went off to her room.

"I think I might want to do the same, seeing as the love potion's worn off…" Rose muttered to everyone, and then she, too, left the room.

"I'm gonna follow Rose, just to make sure she's okay…" the Doctor grumbled to everyone as he ran out the door to catch up with Rose.

"You guys can go to sleep, I want to talk to Mr. Demigod of the dead for a minute, in private," Owen asked everyone.

"Sure thing," Jack said, walking out the room. "Ianto, heel boy."

"Yes, boss," Ianto submitted, and followed directly behind him.

"Why do they allows have to be so… open about their relationship?" Pollic asked.

"They're in a relationship?" Nico awed. "They seem to close for it. Bet they are the best people for each other, though, for that reason."

"Yeah; they don't mind showing their love to each other to people they know. Otherwise, they just seem like close friends, like they did to you, Nico," Guy commented. "Alright, let's the rest of us leave…" Guy trailed off as he transported away the rest of the posse to their rooms. "I'm going to go clean up the plates and things from this morning, so I'll be back in five minutes," Guy told the pair before going to do just that, doing his fun shadow-realm walk of miles in steps trick.

"I am so jealous that he can do that," Owen commented.

Ignoring the comment, Nico asked Owen, "You said you wanted to talk to me?" as he crossed his arms with a look of waiting on his face.

"Yeah, right, right," Owen replied. "As you may already know, I'm a dead man walking, still in his skin-"

"I can't bring your body back to life, you know," Nico broke to him flatly, without emotion. "Not with the way you're still wounded to die when I do that. Also, you absorbed the energy of several humans' lives and souls, so how do you think I am going to answer you, hmm?"

Owen cocked his head to the side, and replied, "Because I saved the one in return for the loss of twelve at the hands of my world's version of death, and I myself would've been a goner too if I hadn't already died."

Nico stared at him emotionless. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that you already have at least three decades worth of life ahead of you before you can't go on, and there's nothing me or any other person can ever change, not even Victor Frankenstein, and trust me, he actually was able to bring his brother back," Nico replied. Then, without waiting for an answer, Nico turned and waited for guy to return.

"So, what, are you just going to stand there and ignore me?" Owen asked. Nico didn't respond. Exasperated, he flung up his arms, and stalked out of the room up to his soundproof bedroom littered with video games and all the fun stuff so that he wouldn't grow bored over the night.

Nico waited for a minute before the author-elf returned. "So, what do I do now?" Nico asked him.

"You can stay here; I have hundreds of spare rooms in the case of the shadows attacking the town in my fortress. They couldn't break through those doors at the front even if they used cannons with explosives as the cannonballs, so it makes my place the safe house," Guy told him. "Come on, I'll lead you to the rooms I have set aside for you and any other person from your universe that stops in," he continued, indicating the demigod follow him. "Recorder off," he added, and the fanfic making machine that recorded everything stopped for the day.

**A/N: I am so happy I could get this much stuff from a single reviewer. Awesomesauce! Hey, that reminds me, I don't own any part of Percy Jackson And the Olympians or any other part of Rick Riordan's library of titles he wrote. Also, I recommend you read the Kane Chronicles, because they rock, and also the 31 clues series, as well as the following series, Cahills vs. Vespers. I have meant to read them, but I sort of trailed off at book six of the first series. So, yeah, don't get lost in another series while reading the 31 clues or any other series for that matter that has multiple books that don't have any further books. Wait, that's what everyone else does…**

**Oh well, I guess I am too single minded and easily get caught up in Eragon. Yeah, I read the entire series, and the last book is half rising action, climax in the middle, then the last three hundred plus pages are all falling action and resolution. But, considering everything that had to be done, it sort of makes sense. Whatever, I guess I will stop now. Seeing as it is 11:40 on Halloween night, trick-or-treating was ruined pretty much for all the kids because it was raining, and everyone seems very sullen nowadays. I guess that's just life. Kay, well I am going to submit this and hopefully fall asleep within the next hour or two. Night everyone!**

**Credit for lyrics: . **


	4. Day 3 (Martha won't stay!)

**A/.N: I am so glad to keep getting more and more views. But, Nicolive, you are still my only follower. I dare every reader that wants to see this continue submit a review, even without their usernames, or you're just a visitor. Anyway, I almost finished my first soap opera, but I seriously have to redo the start, seeing as I thought it would be for this chapter. But, instead, ever-faithful as I am, I checked my reviews, and Nicolive left another review! You make me so proud!**

**I think it's safe to say I have one person stuck like glue, and now I have to get more than one. So, let the chapter be created.**

**Plus, cut and paste soap opera chapter start!**

**The Ultimate Q & A PLUS Dares for all fanfic**

Nico didn't know what he had been abruptly pulled into until he was moved into the sitting room via a nether-realm step on the hand of Guy. Although, at the time he was still asleep. It was only when Junior blew the air horn in Nico's ear did he begin to rouse at all. And even then, it was as if he had been disturbed by someone sneezing.

"Nico, get up!" Guy shouted at the demigod, dropping Nico to the floor from where he had been levitating him. Guy smiled as Nico ruefully, angrily, got up on his hands and knees and stood up.

"Do you have any respect for those who want to sleep?" Nico asked tiredly.

Guy looked at him like he was a maniac. "Of course not; why do you think I didn't have Junior warn you about me?"

Nico looked at him flatly, tired expression turning into one of unfaltering not amused stare. "Well, you should warn people about you, or else they might just have a heart attack," Nico said, meaning to sound exaggerated but too tired to really think about it.

Guy ignored the comment. "Well, you missed breakfast. And, you're lucky this fanfic is new, or else you would so be getting shoved into the cellar downstairs at the insistence of the fans," Guy replied in an even tone to Nico, mocking the teen. Nico rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"I seriously hate this…" he grumbled, head falling onto his chest.

It was the elf's turn to roll his eyes. He held up a letter, and extended it towards the demigod. "You get to read this letter. I think Junior ought to save his voice. I already went over it, and everyone ought to do the same. At this rate, everyone will be doing American idol in the next week," Guy exaggerated, but the tone of his voice almost seemed to mean it literally. Nico reached out and took the letter gingerly from the author.

"Alright, let's do this thing…" Nico sarcastically cheered on, emphasizing how much he truly despised the elf.

"Watch it, demigod. You're stuck here, and you're not going to like it when I make you sleep in the cellar with the shadows, or even sleep in the room with the fangirls," Guy threatened, and Nico had a slight look of confusion on his face, but then he turned back to the letter, and read it to the group.

_Wow that was awesome! Yeah I was the first reveiwer! Thats like a first for me! So I'm gonna give you some cause I got bored in school and all I could think about was this story. Sooooooo... Here goes nothing!_

Dares.  
1. I dare Guy to tell everyone WHY _he__ likes Pollic better! HE HAS TO! Truthfully!  
2. I dare everyone to let themselves be possessed by Cassandra for 5 minutes each. Then Ask Cassandra which body she likes best.  
3. I dare Owen to go to the cellar and ask for __sugar and spice__ and everything nice in a high pitched voice.  
4. I dare Martha to dance a jig and sing the Chorus of "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga repeatedly , Then Jack to join in singing "Born to Slay." the 'Paint' parody, and Then have Toshiko join in with "Sorted this Way." the 'NotLiterally' parody (NotLiterally is the group, so no __loop holes__.)  
5. The Silurians (I'm just gonna call them that. I dont know why.) Must watch AmazingPhil for 12 hours straight.  
6. The Doctor must make up and sing a parody of Simple Plan's "This Song Saved My __Life__."  
7. Guy and Junior must dance around the room singing this: watch?vydi6bf_82vk (Yes I am evil, thanks for noticing)  
8. I dare Ianto and Gwen to have a slapping contest with eachother.  
9. I dare everyone to turn Rose into a fairy who can only make up rhymes and give people blankets and Sherlock DVDs  
10. I dare the TARDIS to turn into a fez.  
11. I dare the Doctor to sing "Losing Your __Memory__" by Ryan Star while everyone else role-plays as Donna silently._

Truths.  
1. Everyone please tell the world what song describes you best and why.  
2. Doctor, what was your favorite incarnation  
3. Junior, Manhattan and _Belgium__. WHY IS IT ALWAYS THEM! EVEN WHEN ITS NOT DOCTOR WHO!?  
4. TARDIS, Do you ship the Doctor and Rose?  
5. Pollic, what would you do if i gave you a __Subway__ Gift Card  
6. Martha, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?_

"Are you serious? I have to watch the best show on earth for twelve hours with my fiancé?!" Pollic exclaimed joyously.

Everyone looked at him and his wife-to-be, who apparently liked the stuff they were dared to watch. "You two go do that, and we'll get you later," Guy said, and off the couple poofed to the theater room, where they were suddenly strapped to the chairs they were sitting in, and they were all set up and stuck in place like the brain-wash in Igor would have you. And, on the giant TV, the twelve hour fiasco began to play, and the Silurians squirmed as gags were put on, and the two continued to struggle, even though they both knew it was pointless.

Meanwhile, back in the sitting room, everyone was staring at the pile of clothes that was heaped on the floor. And, a small bump was moving through Rose's tank top and bra, which were on top of the wriggling pile. And, low-and-behold, out of the gap of the shirt came a fluttering fairy, about six inches tall with wings on either side easily three. The fairy had every feature of Rose Tyler save for the clothes and the wings, but otherwise you could easily tell the blonde was the fairy.

"You're going to regret this, for you are sure to forever miss," fairy-Rose chirped in her more-or-less unchanged voice, slightly more flowing and blended because of her small size. Waving her new wand, she turned into her human-sized form, wings retracting Once Upon a Time style, which was specifically the way that Guy had intended to use. "Here is a DVD for your days; I am sure you will be filled with a daze," she rhymed, again waving the wand in her hand, and guy had a Sherlock Holmes DVD in his hands. She turned to Jack, saying, "You are cold; you are definitely getting old." She created a blanket, and then she shrank down to her normal size, then off she flew, out the window, undeterred by the cold, which wasn't as bad today, to go help the town in the center of the fortress.

Everyone stood and watched the girl go, and it was definitely a curious sight, as you don't see a human turn into a fairy ever, and let alone be able to use a fairy's wand willy-nilly. They all turned to look amongst themselves, and decided to continue on with the letter. "I think we should-" Guy started saying.

"Go on with the rest of the stuff? Yeah, let's," the Doctor agreed swiftly, and the two who had received gifts threw them unceremoniously off to the side of the room. "I think I am going to make up that parody now, so let me think," he sort-of ordered, but Guy let it slide. The Doctor was going to have some trouble coming up with a parody of a song he had hardly heard more than once.

"And, TARDIS, do you ship Rose and the Doctor- not in the mailing sense, but fan person sense," Guy asked, and the hologram that appeared summed it up.

In front of them, Riversong, in her usual sense since becoming part of the Library supercomputer, was staring them straight in the face. "No, she doesn't; she believes the Doctor should keep up with his wives and try to make all the others part of his family before she will even consider it," the time lady said, and off she disappeared, with no further explanation.

"Alright, then; now, TARDIS-" Guy started to command, but she had already started to shrink and change color. The TARDIS warped in and out, still scaling down, and her color changed in a similar rate from blue to violet to purple to burgundy to red, and then she shaped into a fez, and the Doctor rushed over to her, and picked her up putting the hat on, which promptly made him vanish.

"Well, that was odd," Jack remarked.

"Yeah, no kidding, Jack, Captain Obvious," Owen retorted.

"Oh, dog fight! Now, Ianto and Gwen let the slapping wars commence!" Guy commanded.

The effect was instantaneous. The two rushed next to each other, then started slapping each other, hard at that. They each projected an "OW!" when hit by the other, and this continued, the two varying between both hands, and their cheeks were soon red, slightly starting to shed a layer of skin. They both didn't so much as stop slapping each other but actually get more and more intense as they slapped harder, faster, and with less and less remorse. Gwen got hit with what seemed a little too much like a sucker punch to the face, and then she spit out a tooth, quickly returning the favor, Ianto spitting out a iridescent filling.

"Okay, can this end now?" Jack asked, while the slapping people continued their torture on each other, neither of them wanting to give up.

"Yeah, I think this has gone too far," Toshiko agreed, stepping in between the two, who both promptly slapped her as hard as they had been each other. Tosh pulled her hands up to her face, which was already turning bright cherry red. "Ow…" Toshiko cowered, and she slipped backwards, still cupping her hands to her cheeks, both burning in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Tosh," Gwen immediately apologized.

"Yeah, we got too carried away," Ianto continued.

"We didn't pay attention to you; we should've been."

"We're really sorry," they both said together, and the two of them went to help their hurting friend/partner.

"Well, that's settled," Junior remarked. "My song is totally either 'Radioactive' or 'Monster', both by Imagine Dragons. Awesome group, but not as great as Lorde."

"Nice," Guy commented, nodding in approval. "Explanations will be in a later crossover for those of you who must wait to see what Junior means. Any who, my song is 'Roar' by Katy Perry or 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men."

"Awesome song choices. How to top it… Oh, I know, 'Terragasm' by The Demons. Hands down my favorite song from my century! But, I don't feel like singing it right now, so deal with it!" Jack answered fan-letter question.

"Is that the song from two nights ago?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, why?" the immortal queued.

"Because it totally applies to me too."

"Alright, try to stick to songs the readers will know today, not in forty-sixty," Junior asked them. "But you two are off the hook, as I can certify that the song suits you. In fact, I know Jack decided to help inspire it, sneaky bastard."

"Yeah, I couldn't help it," Jack admitted, but smiled, unashamed about the rather interesting song he had helped create.

"Anyway, moving on, I totally would say I am 'Laura Palmer' by Bastille, which Guy just so happened to have on his rather extensive music rack when I browsed last night," Toshiko said.

"I'm basically the monster in 'Monster' by the Automatic," Owen said.

"No, you're not. You actually seem more like the person singing in 'Pompeii', which is also by Bastille, and I gotta say, looking forward to the next six years, with all their up-coming music so close to my grasp," Toshiko cooed, and she couldn't help but feel all giddy and excited when she had first heard the songs she now loved, and had copied off Guy's collection, as much as she was giddy and almost hyper now.

The fez on the ground started to expand again, back into the TARDIS. Once the policebox form was resumed, the Doctor emerged, saying, "I am totally the one who would be singing 'Just a Fool' by Christina Aguilera, who I think is actually a great artist. Don't diss her, or I will get you for it." The Doctor gave everyone the evil eye as he pointed around at each and every one of them. "Anyway, I liked it when I was number seven, rubbing off on Ace. Oh, how she could've learned…" he trailed off rather glumly.

"Ignoring that, I would shout 'Rat-a-tat-tat'! My song is 'Clocks' by Coldplay, and I just granted an all-you-can-eat-buffet," Rose chimed as she flew to the group. "Can I be a human again now, or do you like a fairy with know-how?" Rose asked, still forced to rhyme.

"Human," Guy immediately said, getting sick of the girl in her fairy poise instantly. Her small form turned into a smoke that ended up swirling around Rose's actual body, her clothes reappearing on her body- thankfully- and everything back in tip-top shape.

"Great; I hated being forced to rhyme all the time," Rose agreed, pulling down the front of her shirt. "And, no, that was not intentional," she added when she heard Junior about to speak, pointing at him, eying him in case he did anything he might regret later.

Nico, who had been silent for some time, rolled his eyes, and said, interrupting the two, "I would choose 'Trouble' by Coldplay. The song reminds me of what happened to my sister, and it's a reminder to never let my friends or anyone remotely close to me down, because I won't just lose them; I have to see them every time I go down to the underworld, and that has already made way for some unfortunate meetings." Nico looked away, staring distantly out the window, which was closing itself since the fairy Rose had come back in and the cold had started seeping in.

"Sorry, but I couldn't find the website, not matter how hard I tried, without all or a variation of without spaces, the link wouldn't work. Must be the internet provider we have is different," Guy told the reviewer via fanfic recorder. "So, Junior and I don't have to run around and sing whatever song you were going to make us sing; we will, however, sing 'Royals' acapella style. As a group," Guy added, Junior looking at him like he was crazy after he said the word 'acapella'.

"Who does what?" Junior asked, intrigued.

"Why do we have to sing?" Nico asked.

"It's beat-making, and it's because we couldn't find the website; you are with Junior and the Doctor singing the background vocals and harmonies, each of you doing it for your voice range. Nico, as high as you can without squeaking, or try high-alto; Junior, low alto and high alto harmony; Doctor, tenor and high bass," Guy instructed, the Doctor walking over to stand next to Junior, Nico doing the same. "Tosh, Jack, you are high and low bass drums, respectively," he continued, and Jack walked over and stood on the other side of Toshiko. "Ianto, low-pitch beats; Gwen, back his up with your high beats. Ianto, work with her well," the elf commanded, and Gwen walked next to Ianto on the right of the group. "I'll lead. Rose, clap and Owen, snap and make a cymbal noise after the second chorus. I think everyone has their instructions, so let's get to it," Guy instructed. "I'll count off, and go when I say go. One, two, three, four, one two three go."

"Dun _do dah oh, do dah oh._ Dah-dah dun_ do dah oh, do dah oh_. Dun, _do dah oh, do dah oh. _Dah-dah dun _do dah oh_," the basses and percussions beat, in standard and italics respectively. Ianto 'dun'-ed and Gwen 'dah'-ed; Tosh 'dah'-ed and Jack 'do'-ed, both 'oh'-ing. In time of beat, Rose and Owen clapped and snapped, apparently happy that they weren't as involved with the song. They cut short for Guy to start singing, and then they resumed after he sang 'diamond'.

"_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh. I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies. And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town, no post-code envy_," Guy sang, singing the main vocals of Lorde with ease. He was easily singing the alto-soprano part using his elven voice, which could easily extend from moderate bass to mid-soprano range without cracking.

"_But every song is like,_" Nico began singing, his part beginning, Guy continuing from here with him, "_gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom, blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' our hotel room. We don't care,_" the Doctor joined here, his part being recognized, "_we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_." Nico did the first line again, "_But everybody's like_," then the Doctor and Guy joined in, "_crystal, maybach, diamonds on your timepiece, jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_." The Doctor didn't sing this part, "_We don't care, we aren't caught up in you love affair_."

"_And we'll never be royals (royals)_," Guy sang with Junior, the others echoing. "_It don't run in our blood_," the quartet sang, Guy continuing alone. "_That kind of lux just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz_," Guy soloed, than Junior joined, the other duo echoing, "_Let me be a ruler_ _(ruler)_." Then the four of them sang together, "_You can call me queen B_." Guy sang the next line, echoing from lowest to highest in voice ranges. "_And baby I'll rule (I'll rule, I'll rule, rule)_," then just Guy again, "_Let me live that fantasy_."

"Dun _do dah oh, do dah oh. _Dah-dah dun _do dah oh, do dah oh_."

The Doctor and Guy sang in duet, the other two joining in on emphasized words (italics). "My friends and I we've cracked the code. We count our dollars on the train _to the party_. And everyone who knows us _knows_," then Nico continued alone, "_that we're fine with this, we didn't come from money_."

"_But every song is like_," Junior started, then the elf joined in, "_gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom, blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' our hotel room. We don't care_," then the Doctor and Nico joined in. "_We're diving Cadillacs in our dreams._" Then Nico sang, "_But everybody's like_," then the other high voices joined in, "_crystal, maybach, diamonds on your timepiece, jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_," then the two highest, "_We don't care_." Then the Doctor sang, _"We aren't caught up in your love affair_."

"_And we'll never be royals_," Junior and Guy sang in duet, then the other two sang, "_Royals…_" in echo. "_It don't run in our blood_," the leading duo sang, then Junior sang alone, "_That kind of lux just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz_." Then Guy joined in again, with the other two echoing again, "_Let me be a ruler (ruler)_." Then the quartet, "_You can call me queen B_." Then the group escalated again, lowest to highest in echoes, but Guy starting, "_And baby I'll rule (I'll rule, I'll rule, rule)_." Junior sang alone, "_Let me live that fantasy._"

Owen made a cymbal-like noise, and the breakdown of the song began.

The beat went down to Ianto's 'dun'-ing, with a short, low 'dah' before the repeat. "_Oh. Oh. Oh (Ah)_," Junior and Nico melodized, and then Guy sang in his higher voice a harmonized 'ah'. The high beat-maker Gwen clicked her tongue, Jack the low doing the same. The beat went to a triple beat, all the rest remaining the same while the breakdown vocals started. The secondary beat from jack and Gwen resumed to what it was normally. Rose and Owen resumed their roles, looking bored as heck. "_We're bigger then we even dreamed_," Junior sang, then Nico sang, "_And I'm in love with being queen_." Nico and Guy continued, "_Oh. Oh. Oh (oh)_," and Junior sang a harmonized 'oh' during the last of three the other two sang. Junior continued, "_Life is game without a care; we aren't caught up in your love affair._"

"_And we'll never be royals_ _(royals)_," Junior continued singing, and the Doctor echoed. Guy joined, and they continued, "_It don't run in our blood. That kind of lux just ain't for us; we crave a different kind of buzz_." The Doctor and Nico took over, singing the main line while the other two echoed. "_Let me be a ruler (ruler). You can call me queen B._" The Doctor took lead, and the rest echoed, lowest to highest, singing, "_And baby I'll rule (I'll rule, I'll rule, rule). Let me live that fantasy._"

The music ceased, and Martha clapped with the Silurian couple in the back of the room. "Well done. I think I owe you guys an apology for not being able to come and stay here," Martha said. "So, I'm sorry. I can only stay the night, but I am ready and willing to pop back here if needed. But, preferably, make sure it's not for some silly little truth like, '_What is your favorite color?'_ Got it readers?"

"How did you get here?" the Doctor asked, slightly red in the face from the singing. "We didn't go get you, so how?"

"Pollic and Fremaira can explain that," Martha replied, stepping to the side for the Silurians to have a little more room to stand together.

"Yes, we can," Pollic agreed. "You see, we finished with the dare set forth to us, and we came back because we had to answer that question about the song that best describes you, by the way that is 'Roar' by Katy Perry because it's just like my, now overcome, conflict between myself and asking Fremaira to be together."

"Mine is 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars, similar reason too" Martha answered said question.

"My song, my jam, is 'Don't Stop the Party' because everything you like and enjoy should always be what you do, and I happen to like being a general," Fremaira said.

Pollic nodded. "You listen to too little music. Anyway, we came in here just as you were starting to sing that song, and we heard the TARDIS whir a little, but you didn't hear her. So, we climbed in, and off we flew and then outside stood Martha-"

"And I asked where was the Doctor, then they replied to me and explained what happened, and then they said I had a dare, so I had come here eventually, so I thought why not now," Martha continued.

"Exactly the same thought I had, so we all got back in the TARDIS, closed the doors, and off she flew, back here, and that's that," Fremaira finished. "So, you didn't notice us at all?"

Rose raised her hand. "I did. I just didn't want to say anything," she confessed. "We were doing good, and I didn't know what was happening when they climbed in the TARDIS, back then it started to dematerialize, and then I heard a voice in my head, just like Junior's, only it was more ominous, and slightly more powerful. And it said, 'Don't say a thing; we'll be back in a flash.' I figured that the voice was the TARDIS, and I decided to obey," Rose explained.

The Doctor looked at her, sort of shocked. "How come you can hear the TARDIS? I can't even always hear her, but I can still tell when she's moody. You heard a voice, yet I never truly hear one. How come you and not me?"

Rose quirked her head and looked at the Doctor. "Because of you, or your clone self I should say. We got married, you know. We've figured out mental communication by now, and I got to say, it is difficult not to mentally scream in your face," Rose admitted smiling.

The Doctor pondered this for a moment. Meanwhile, Guy turned to Martha. "Yes, you have a dare- wait, two- and a truth to comply to, so I have to ask you: how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"

Martha stared at him like he was nuts. "I don't know," she said. "A lot? A hundred? Five hundred? A thousand?" she pondered. Then, her eyes lit up and she turned and pointed at the thoughtful Doctor. "Doctor, you've gotta know. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"

"Five-hundred and forty three to four-thousand seventy-seven, according to the record books," the Doctor answered perky-like.

"Five-hundred forty three to- four thousand and seventy-seven? That many?" Martha asked.

"That's the largest number of licks it took to get the entirety of the candy shell off the chocolate center. It took the woman who did so four hours, seventeen minutes and eleven seconds in the year forty sixty-seven," the Doctor replied. "They still make them then, and they have a couple hundred different flavors, ranging from pineapple to pork to candied bat."

"Candied bat?" everyone asked, gawking at the disgusting flavor.

"No, not the animal bat, but candied bat, the bat which is eventually slang for gwarpo root in the Ansazi galaxy," the Doctor reassured, using the same-name to make the flavor which actually tasted good sound terrible. "I like candied bat. It tastes good," he added.

"I thought gwarpo root was poisonous to humans?" Junior asked.

"Not the next human evolution, which actually is Jack's sub-species. And, nearly every species humans mix in with isn't allergic to the plant. Although, I should warn you all to never eat it raw, Jack, in case you ever get the chance. Because it is awful," the Doctor explained. "On with the other topics, what about Cassandra?"

"No, I will not be possessed by that-" Nico started to object, but he was slashed with the fangirl whip from behind by Junior, and the dare that had Cassandra possessing everyone started.

"Oh, now that is a way to bring back the days," she said in her voice using Nico's lips. Looking around the room, she got a confused look on her face, then looked at herself, and then exclaimed, "YES! Payback baby!" while she batted Nico's fists in the air.

"Okay, what just happened, and why is she getting payback?" Martha asked.

"He pulled her while she was in Jack's body into the fangirl whip Junior's holding. Cassandra hates him for it, apparently, and she gets to take over everyone's body for five minutes each," Ianto answered. "By the way, how's Mickey doing?" he added curiously.

"He's fine. We're both going along great since we married each other-" Martha started to reply, but the Doctor cut her off.

"Wait, you married Mickey the Idiot?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah; didn't you see us fighting that Sontaran? You hit him with a brick and did our job for us, you know," Martha remarked.

"I was, but I didn't know that you guys were married. I thought you guys had stuck together without Jack, because Mickey and Jack don't always work perfectly well together. They tend to butt heads, but are still friends none the less," the Doctor told her. "Besides, he has his Torchwood team."

"Wait, when are you talking about? That hasn't happened yet," Jack queued, confused.

"Oh, we pulled you from before then, mostly because everyone was all fresh and ready for anything then," the Doctor said.

"You pulled us out right before the rest of the team's mission on my day off of work. I needed a day with Rhys because, frankly, I haven't so much as had an hour of time with him without me either falling asleep from whatever bloody hell Torchwood stuff we did that day or me having to go and do just that!" Gwen exaggerated.

"You instigated you wanted the job, and you said you could handle it all, so-" Jack started saying, but he was cut off by a rather serious and very cold, dark expression that said 'shut up or I will kill you' or something of the sort. Gwen didn't have to mean it lightly, seeing as Jack could come back, and it was known that sometimes Gwen or even Owen once killed the man to shut him up, relieve anger, or just plain get a point across.

"Everyone but you, and recently much less Owen, get days off of work, and we all depend on them. In any other job, when someone says their sanity requires this, they don't exactly mean it in full, but they will possibly have a lot of stress. Now, combine the stress of Torchwood that comes normally, plus work-related stress, plus the fact that our sanity is actually on the line- and that isn't meant remotely lightly," Gwen said, still in her rather cold, hard demeanor.

"Wait, Ianto's met Mickey. We haven't, yet he has, so what's going on…" Toshiko wondered.

"Oh, they pulled me from a place further in time than you four because of a certain life-altering event that changes everything, and I can't say which," Ianto explained, that slightly expectant, blank-ish expression on your face when you tell someone in a way that has an anonymous feel, but with some innocence.

"That's enough, Ianto. Don't spoil the future," Guy warned with the same expression on his face as Ianto's. Then, his expression changed to one of scheming, and he turned to the jumping around, celebrating Cassandra in Nico's body, and then he called to her, "Cassandra, you get to possess Martha now!"

"Oh, goody, someone I haven't met!" she giddily said, clapping her hands, all perky and hyper, obviously pepped up from Nico's hyperactivity. A red smoke escaped his mouth and the boy slumped forward a little, stumbling, then he looked forward at the ghostly possessive soul headed straight for Martha's face.

"Wait, hold on a second- eh!" Martha interjected, but was cut off by the ghost-ball entering her mouth and nearly choking her. Martha's hands went to her throat, then the choking fit stopped, Martha still sputtering, but not with her mind in control.

"Okay, no need to be so dramatic," Junior told the woman, and she looked deviously at him, and then smiled. Junior reeled back a step, and shocked and weirded out and horrified expression on his face, one that said 'that is so wrong and scary and MOMMY!'

"I want to be sent to my girls, with him to follow," Cassandra said evilly, and with that, Guy not in control over the rapist psychopath's ideas, the possessed Martha puffed out of existence in a cloud of smoke, Junior starting to steam.

"What?! Why me?! Why not-" he started to interject, but he was vaporized before he could finish.

"Well, I think he's next on the chopping block to be possessed by our resident psychopathic trampoline," Guy retorted. The others nodded with approval, rather shocked and horrified that who looked like a fourteen year old was fangirl food. "Good thing he's dealt with- well, I can't tell you, but he's already as old as Cassandra, or nearly as old, because I have no idea how old she really is," he then added, the others looking at him with amazement.

"That's older than me!" the Doctor exclaimed. "And I thought _I _was old," he added thoughtfully.

"Well, the TARDIS is twice as old, and she's still working fine," Jack commented, receiving a nod of agreement from the Doctor.

"Wait, how old is the TARDIS?" Fremaira asked. "I thought you said you stole her when she was still young?"

"She still is. She just was outdated, and while she works fine, compared to the newer ones, my TARDIS is rather ancient, as the newest ones are so efficient that they can run off Rose's old phone's battery for a week of our type of travel," the Doctor answered, being sure to be comparative.

"That much?" Guy asked. "I could use one of them. I have to use at least several hundred gallons of fuel a week here, but that was before you people showed up. That amount has nearly quadrupled. That is what I go through in a minute," Guy remarked, in awe at the sheer volume of petrol that he had only just realized in volume he uses all the time.

"Are you kidding?" Nico asked the elf. "That is insanity to keep this place running. But, it sort of makes sense. Seeing as the sheer size of this place is absolutely massive."

"Yeah, I know, the heating bill would be huge if I didn't have my generator. If I tried to pay it, I would more than throw myself into debt, I would end up selling this dimension to the bank and still not have the entire thing paid off," Guy added.

"I bet you would," Ianto mused.

"And this has absolutely nothing to do with me," Owen remarked.

"Your muscles would freeze if you were outside right now," Jack told him.

"Never mind, then," Owen replied, hands in the air like he was being threatened, which he might just be.

"You know, I absolutely love the fact that the fangirls love me," Junior praised, walking in the door.

"How did you get out? I thought the place was in a nether dimension?" Toshiko asked. "Just like this place, the Twilight Zone, and fan-man central," she added, shuddering at the thought of the last one. Fangirls look like Companions in Firefly compared to those evils.

"Those weirdoes are going to be used because you said that!" Guy smiled. Tosh's expression dropped, and the doors opened again, a very angry Cassandra in Martha's body entering the room. "Speaking of weirdoes…"

"I am going to take you this time!" Cassandra yelled at Junior, who was scrambling for cover from the invasive soul, who was already pulling out of Martha's body. The ghost-ball zoomed past everyone and went straight into Junior's eyes. His eyes glowed red, then faded to pink to a red-tinted blue-green to Junior's regular eyes.

"Now, there's- a-hem," Cassandra tried to say, starting off in Junior's voice. The voice of the defenseless body was rather croaky. "I think I tried to warn you, ya trampo-leech!" Junior exclaimed at himself; it was obvious Junior was the one saying that because Cassandra's normal tone was seductive and that of a rapist fangirf (that is not a spelling error, it is my private joke to those who know, and I just want to be random with my jokes people!), but Junior is normally hard, solid, like Peter Pan (don't get me started, and not the one you know, but before he was who he was- explain later), Regina (don't say it), Rebecca (you shut your mouth or you might catch flies) and Cassandra in their most defined 'normal-ish' times. Then again, no one that ever will be here is normal.

"What did you say?!" the voice of Cassandra shouted at herself (himself? I am so confused…). "You heard me, trampo-leech! I know you know what I want to call you, but there's the whole rated T thing, so no foul language," Junior replied in his quirky tone to the possessive mind.

"Um, what the #*$ is happening here?" Gwen demanded, words getting bleeped out from thin air. "What just happened when I said #*$?"

"T rating, remember? You're going to get bleeped out whenever you swear, like on the TV for reality shows in the US," Junior told her. His head rather violently turned to one side, like he was slapped by an invisible hand, and then Cassandra said, "Junior told me while I was still in the brown girl's body that we wouldn't merge the same way I did with you five-" she indicated Nico, Rose, the Doctor, Jack and Martha with her finger- "and that we would fight for control." Again, the slap-like motion happened. "I hate this…" Junior mumbled. Invisible slap again, and Cassandra retorted, "No kidding, but I am learning from your brain all these facts on the Doctor, Torchwood, and everything else, like-"

Before Cassandra could say anything more, she was soul-smoked into Rose, still trying to spoil stuff as Guy shouted, "Spoilers!" as he funneled the soul-smoke into Rose's mouth, which was open and pouring out a raspy scream that had nearly started when the red smoke entered her lips.

"Like his- his-" Cassandra started to say, but she cut herself short, seeing that she had been moved.

"I am going to say I like Junior the best. He has so much knowledge, and that body… Don't even get me started on all the things I can do with it…" Cassandra mused, not even bothering to test the rest of the group's bodies or even remaining in Rose for all that long before she exited Rose's body, intent on re-entering Junior's body, but a wall of energy that stemmed from the TARDIS to the opposite wall with Junior behind it blocked the ghost-ball from touching him.

"Learned that trick ages ago," Junior remarked. "Although, I might want to charge up later…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico asked, curious about what everyone was talking about.

"Spoilers," everyone told him at once, looking at the demigod, and he backed off, hands in the air in submission.

After a minute of relentless battle with the force-field, the ghost-ball Cassandra moved to the left and then to the right then back to the left, and then zoomed back towards the fangirl whip, and sank in. The force field protecting Junior disappeared, but Junior didn't move in case the trampoline decided to get smart.

"Alrighty, I think we're done here," Owen said; everyone nodded their heads, still staring at the whip on the end table as if Cassandra could jump into their bodies at any moment.

"To bed everyone!" Guy instructed them, and with that they all vanished in puffs of smoke. "Fanfic machine off!" he added, and the machine that writes this stopped recording.

**A/N: I am sorry this took so darned long to write! I promise to try to continue to update as often as possible, but I had a slight writer's block, but I didn't have to start over or anything! Yeah, I made it all work! So, I am done and I need to go to bed! I am amazed at how late I always type this and my other fanfic… Oh well, this habit I have now isn't going to change anytime soon, so I will update not tomorrow for sure, but sometime hopefully this week at the latest. Night everyone!**


	5. Day 4- Soap Opera 1

**A/N: I am totally new at this. I have tried and easily failed at juggling characters around. One story that I have pretty much decided to unfortunately abandon- not a fanfiction, but a regular sci-fi and fantasy story, meaning that both were well combined and everything, and it was okay… but I would've had to completely scrap book one, redo all of what I had completed so far in book two, and I hadn't even gotten any ideas for the plot of book three. I'm serious, it was that long. I was proud, but still discontent with it.**

**Whatever. I guess I should also warn you guys that this fanfic will continue, and if I don't any reviews all I get to show for it is soap opera mellow-dramas. But, that way you still get to see all the secrets and stuff. Anyway, more stuff inside. Explanations for everything should be contained within. Also, I will actually include further letters in the next chapter. Read and Review!**

**The Ultimate Q and A Fanfic**

Nico came downstairs, late again. He was getting into the habit of doing so.

"You're late," Guy announced. "And Martha already went back to Unit; you missed saying good-bye."

"So what? Nothing you can do about it. I've already lived starving in hell," Nico challenged. "I bet you couldn't beat me at combat even then, but now I would settle for if I win, you have to let me sleep in."

Guy smiled at this, and accepted the challenge. "I will be happy when I see you on the ground, begging for me to stop firing my bow," Guy retorted, holding up the weapon.

Nico's expression dropped. "Hey, that's not even fair!"

"It is if we can't kill each other," Guy retorted. "Besides, we can't hurt each other without creating new shadows, and they will likely spawn into my forest," Guy added, hinting with his out the expanse of trees enclosed in the outer wall that enclosed the fortress and town. "Plus, you get one weapon of your choice to use against me, and I will actually have to take it down. Fremaira had to learn that the hard way," he hinted, smiling at the memory of the frozen Silurian.

"I want the reaper scythe," Nico said, gesturing at the long weapon on the wall, high above where anyone could touch it. Only its owner- Guy- any version of Death, Hades, or one of Hades' demigod children could hold it without being banished into a dimension there was definitely no coming back from: an underworld that was a maze that had taken Scatach, the warrior maiden, multiple decades to escape. No human had ever done that without outside help, and even then most still died of old age before escaping. That or they died of the countless traps and monsters held within.

"Alright," Guy said simply as he levitated it down into Nico's outstretched hands. A dark wave pulsed over the weapon. It was made of simple hickory wood, carved rather meticulously to create multiple perfect edges and corners on the staff. The blade of the scythe was made of glowing bronze that hummed with energy as soon as Nico touched it, filling the room with a metallic buzz. "I think that scythe hasn't seen a child of death in several millennia, and I bet you would love to keep it, wouldn't you?" Guy asked the demigod after a moment of him looking it over with renewed energy that hadn't been there before.

"Sure thing…" Nico replied distantly, still running his hand over the weapon. His attention snapping back to the author, he asked, "Wait, I thought there were fan requests for stuff?"

"Not today. Mailbox back on earth was empty," Guy said disappointedly. "Anyway, let's move to another room. I don't feel like destroying my living area, so if you wouldn't mind, walk with me," Guy said, and then everyone started walking to be greeted with a strange sight.

"So, this is how you do it…" Gwen remarked. She was staring in awe at the sky that stretched limitless into the stars, and had bridges and everything crisscrossing the gaps between large masses of rock that constantly shifted about a small area, the bridges merely warping into the shape required to fit the needs of the people walking across. All around, the dimension was littered with people, whether it be a single person with a shimmering map that looked like a tourist or a large group of travelers that all seemed to be wanting to go their separate ways but needed to stick together in the nether realm.

"Yep. Welcome to the Twilight Zone of my world," Guy announced to the group, who didn't look in any way that different from the rest. Humans, Slitheen, Absorbalofs, Applapachians, and many other species wandered around. The group, normally an oddity, was completely made normal in the strange environment. "Follow me," Guy instructed, waving his hand that the others follow, and in a few steps they disappeared back into the fortress, but now they were on the other side of the forest, in the personal area of the author. It was stunning how different it was compared to the main building. Everything here, whether it was a faucet, kitchen appliance, or anything else, was made entirely of metal. And, one metal that no one but the Doctor could name was fairly dominant.

"Armageddon Silver," the Doctor said looking around. "How did you get so much of it?" he awed at the quantity in one place.

"Arma-what?" Jack queued.

"Armageddon Silver, the rarest element in the entire multiverse. So sparse, it only can be created in the heart of a planet with a molten core, not a solid one. I guess you got the stuff from Midnight?" Junior explained then asked.

"Yep, all true. The place has a giant stash of it at the very core of the planet. I had some trouble pulling it out without destroying the planet, the stuff was so thin, but it was worth the end result," Guy confirmed, and everyone could see he was right. "The 'Armageddon' part comes from the fact that the same person who created the concept first discovered the stuff, so in English it will be heard as Armageddon Silver."

"Okay, I think I get that," Rose commented.

"Anyway, enough on the metal in here," Guy continued, looking back to Nico, who was still carrying the scythe, which no one in the nether dimension had taken notice of, possibly because of the Mist that formed around it when Nico held it. "I think we still have a duel to get to."

"Yeah, I think will be the one losing to the demigod, Guy," Jack retorted. "He's the child of Hades, and you gave him a reaper's scythe. There's only a dozen in all of the Existence, and you gave the one you owned away," Jack lectured rather accusingly.

"Well, it _is_ his inheritance, seeing as Hades gave Death that staff, Death lost it, and then Hades chained him to the Doors of Death, hence the name. Nico should be the one using it, not me, because of that," Guy explained. "Simply put: keep the scythe whether you win or lose, and you can have a little more ground against your dad, who I think is a piece of work. That's all I'm saying."

"Well said," Nico agreed.

"Follow me to the arena," Guy said, and off he went at a rather fast pace, trying to move everyone along as quickly as possible. They exited through a porous wall- a wall a solid body could walk straight through- and went down a metallic-themed hallway. The wallpaper was blue, silver, gold, and bronze, all of which were actual flecks of metal in the paint used to cover the self-made wallpaper. "I worked hard to create this, so don't lay a finger on the walls," Guy warned, not even having to look back as Pollic started reaching out to touch the metal. Pollic pulled his hand back, and they continued walking for about three minutes, seeing several wooden doors adorned with metal plates that showed what was behind them. One plate was etched with a large AG101 in fancy script. Another showed a tower-like thing with a computer monitor attached. A few had symbols that showed storage, but even then they still displayed within the chests what was stored: electronic parts, collector's items, cars even. But, who would want to drive through the forest? The paint would get scratched and chip from the cold.

At the end of the hallway was a final door, but this one was made entirely of the Armageddon Silver Guy seemed to have an eccentric thing for. The door had a rectangular panel on it that extended pout towards you made of thick glass. Guy waved his hand over it, and the gears inside whirred and whizzed and then the lock unengaged and the door slid backward, then into the wall on the right.

"Whoa, this is just like camp!" Nico exclaimed. And he was right, of course. There was no distinct difference between the arenas here or at camp Half-Blood.

"That's because I built them both, you know. I designed the replacement after the first three that followed the same unstable design all broke apart," Junior explained. "I made sure that this one would be the same, considering I owed guy another favor at the time. Simply put, he had to write something in for me."

"What do you mean, write in?" Nico questioned. He had a look of extreme confusion and was staring at Junior as if he was crazy. Although, the timelord hybrid was far from crazy. Not entirely, though, as no timelord ever remains sane for long.

"He means," Guy butted back in, "that he had me make something happen, something of which is a total spoiler."

The Doctor sighed. "That's not an answer."

"I know, but I think we can talk about it later. When the fanfic isn't being written," Guy responded with little compassion, mostly caring about stopping everyone's nagging. Changing subjects back to the ensuing duel, Guy turned to look directly at Nico. "You ready for the fight of a lifetime?"

Nico got the gist, and he started spinning the scythe in one hand like a baton. "I don't think it will be that hard," he retorted. Just then, his stomach growled. "How's about, if I win, I get to eat, okay?"

"And if you lose, you simply just sit there until dinner and starve," Guy said with heavy intent to do exactly as he said. "Deal?"

"Deal," Nico confirmed, and he swung at the elf with the scythe, nearly hitting the elf before he jumped up through the air, and readied an arrow in the air, firing it once he hit the ground.

And the arrow didn't miss its mark. The arrow sailed right towards the demigod, and last second stopped dead in front of him. "I win first shot," Guy remarked. "But, let's do this for real," he continued, and got into a ready stance, bow and an arrow at the ready. Nico did the same, prepping for a swing with his scythe, ready to obliterate some souls.

"Excuse me, but could you not put your oversized toy in my face," Owen asked Nico. Nico spun around and stared at the man like he had just asked him if he was a pink Pegasus without wings.

After an intense moment of stares, and what Junior thought was telepathic conversation, the demigod spun around his scythe, and went over to the center of the arena. "Let's give ourselves space," Nico recommended, which for the first time in a very long time mad the teen actually sound sensible and not so morbid. Guy nodded, and followed, but he remained at the edge of the circular arena. "On three; one," Nico counted.

"Two," Guy said.

"Three!" they both exclaimed, and in a fury of weapons, Guy shot three arrows, one missing, and the other two simulating injury, but not a kill shot.

"Ow!" exclaimed the demigod when the two arrows hit him. "I thought we couldn't get hurt?"

"I said we couldn't injure each other. And, also, you're only feeling pressure pain, so you're fine, you big baby," Guy retorted.

"Ahh!" Nico shouted in defiance as he ran back towards the elf, and swung with all his might, only just hitting the agile elf's left knee. Mostly unaffected by this in his leap, Guy continued to soar through the air and landed, but then he gasped a little from the sudden pain. "Now you know what I feel," Nico said flatly.

"It's worse when you're an elf, trust me," Guy replied, standing up straighter. "I think I need to ditch the bow and go old school," he added, throwing aside his bow and pulling what at first were arrows but then reshaped into a sword. "This ought to do," Guy remarked as he looked over the sword he created. "Oh, how I have always wanted to use Twinkledeath…" he mumbled with a maniac's smile.

"Really? Twinkledeath? Do you know what happened to the original?" Junior asked the elf. "It shattered to pieces-"

"By fire from the mouth of a dragon, I know; Angela was really angry when she saw I had a replica of her precious sword," Guy finished for him. "She's nice, but I nearly gave away the sword. I'm glad you reappeared from wherever you were and stopped me handing it over."

"Can we just get on with the duel?" Nico insisted, growing impatient.

Guy continued to smile evilly. "Yes, let's," he said calmly before wildly swinging at the demigod with the replica of the sharpest sword to ever exist, and this Twinkledeath was just as sharp, but three-times as durable. It never needed to be sharpened, as it did that for itself.

Slicing at Nico, Guy cut his left sleeve, but he still failed to do any true damage. "You're gonna regret that," Nico warned him before using the long staff of the scythe to swat at the author-elf. Just in the nick of time, Guy managed to lean back and nearly got hit in the nose by the fast-moving weapon. Righting himself quickly, he blocked a swing from above by Nico, blade-side first. The tip of the scythe nearly touched Guy's head, despite the fact that the scythe's handle was being held a foot-and-a-half away.

From out of nowhere, action music, like when the mobile hub thingy the Doctor hacked when he was saving Clara from the cloud of minds the Great Intelligence had been collecting was on the anti-gravity motorcycle, started to play. No one had turned on the radio or anything, but the battling duo welcomed it, and timed their technics into the musical beat. Nico tried to break guy's stance by pushing down harder with the scythe, but instead guy seemed to get more strength and he pushed back the demigod, who leapt back to avoid falling over. Guy ran up to him, and it was Nico's turn to preform defense, Guy swinging down at his head while Nico moved to the side and batted at the sword with the scythe, the combined actions saving his shoulder a good beating.

Nico continued to move to the side, and then, as Guy got back into stance, Nico threw the scythe. Guy dodged, but Junior was directly in the firing line.

"No, not _again_! Not now!" Junior objected quickly, just as the scythe hit him. The scythe continued flying through the air, as Junior dissolved into thin air, fading away, the scythe hitting the walls of the arena behind where he stood.

Nico, now defenseless, tried to summon the scythe, but he didn't have time before Guy had finished running up to him and stabbed at his heart, stopping as he touched the demigod's shirt. The action music in the background reached a peak, and then the four-note tone that signaled victory in the Vietnam war played, although to some it would sound like a note of defeat, for it had an ominous and dark tone. It went 'short-short-short-long, short-short-short-long' played the cellos and double basses, the Morse code signal for 'v': 'v' for 'victory'.

Nico, seeing his defeat, put his hands in the air. "Alright, you win, but what just happened with Junior…" he questioned, finally taking note of what happened to the timelord hybrid.

"Defensive relocation," Jack said. "It moves the TARDIS- or this case Junior, seeing as he is in part TARDIS- to another location, also usually back in time for Junior, so that it doesn't get damaged or invaded or captured and all that stuff."

"Okay, but what does it have to- oh, wait, my scythe hit him… Never mind, my fault," Nico remarked. "Then, what do we do? Does he come back or what?" he questioned, but he didn't need to get an answer as a circular opening appeared in mid-air, directly where Junior was before, and inside was the swirling, spiraling time vortex. Most people looked at it awe. Guy, the Doctor and Jack all rolled their eyes.

"Show-off," Jack remarked. Sure enough, out of the vortex came Junior, flying through it at speed, and it was like he jumped off a platform to leap out of the vortex as he re-entered the physical world.

"Oh, darn, I missed the ending," Junior remarked. "Oh well, at least I can read it later, seeing as it always gets posted," he added, rolling his eyes at Guy. Guy insisted that everything but mandatory updates, because time and space in this dimension wobble and come uneven from the earthen plane. He changed the subject. "That reminds me, when I read through it this morning, I realized that some stuff was left out. Martha's lucky she's gone, but I know who can be our 'Born This Way' jig person…" he smiled evilly at the author elf, and then everyone else took on the same evil grin, and they all turned to the author.

"What?" was all he was able to mutter before Junior reached into his pocket, pulled out a small sparkling pouch that contained fairy dust. He grabbed a pinch of it, then flung it at the author, who promptly was enveloped in a shroud of purple smoke that had a misty quality to it: the magic of the glamor, which can make anything look like anything else.

The smoke faded away, and there stood what looked exactly like Martha, and when the figure spoke it sounded just like her. "Why did you have to do that? You are worse than my sister when she gets her hands on my writing stuff when she visits…" Guy-who-looked-like-Martha complained.

"What did you do to him? Or should I say her...?" Owen teased. Guy's stare that followed was lethal and totally was his own, mostly because Martha normally couldn't even pull of such a look with actual intent on doing it. Owen shut up, and then he looked around, not wanting to make eye contact with the elf.

"You are so going to pay for this. All of you," Guy threatened, but really he promised, because he had a few extra plans. He smiled villainously inside, and all he could think about was Owen in the cellar. Which, it just so happens, is what happened next.

A ripple in the air surrounded him, and he disappeared into the blur. In his place was what looked like a mirror, but it displayed an image of Owen in the cellar. "What?!" the dead-man exclaimed. He looked around, and he found another mirror-like thing that displayed the others in the arena looking him in the face. "What did I do?!" Owen demanded, and he nearly got mauled by a shadow, but he just barely dodged, the shadow getting slimy goop on his jacket, which promptly slid off onto the floor where it vaporized.

"You need to ask for sugar and spice and everything nice," Guy-who-looked-like-Martha commanded. "Do it and you can leave and come back."

"Alright, fine," Owen said in defeat, knowing full well that he had absolutely no way to avoid the command. He turned to the shadows, and said, "Can I have sugar and spice and everything nice?"

His response was a goopy claw nearly cutting through his head. Owen ducked, and reeled back. The chins holding the shadows seemed… longer for some reason. They were darker, probably stained by the goo, and had not a spec of rust on them, as they had before.

But, Owen pushed the thoughts away as he tried to avoid getting clobbered. "Help me, I'm fragile, remember?! Please!" Owen demanded, just about getting stabbed at by an out-reaching claw, which missed and hit the wall, driving into it and leaving a deep gash in the stone-work.

"Sure thing!" Guy said all perky, and Owen vanished from the mirror, the mirror dissolving into smoke as Owen appeared in its place. "You happy now?" Guy asked him.

Owen nodded quickly, and he went over to the others. It was obvious that if he could breathe he would be panting heavily.

"You were going to jig?" Nico asked, changing the subject from the shadows, which he now knew of and understood why the others all hated them.

"Yeah…" Guy said, mood turning sad that he had to be the one to replace Martha. He was having second thoughts about keeping his counterpart around, because Junior was already starting to gleam some of the authoring abilities most fangirls and fan-guys have, and he was definitely past the meek powers Cassandra possessed from her fiction-writing when she was in her youth, whenever that was, if at all ever.

Music again started to play, and then guy started singing and dancing a little jig uncontrollably. Then he started singing, "_I beautiful in my way, cuz God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret; just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way. Oh, there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way, baby I was born this way. Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way, right track baby I was born this way. Don't be a drag just be a queen, don't be a drag just be a queen, don't be a drag just be a queen, don't be, don't be, don't be_."

Now, Tosh started singing, also not her own accord. Guy restarted his singing, and Tosh sang her own tune. "_I'm Hufflepuff and I'm proud, no I'm not one of the crowd. I'm in the right __house baby__, I was sorted this way! Some people won't accept you, just find the strength to be true, you're in the right house baby You were sorted this way! Oh there ain't no other way, babe I was sorted this way, baby I was sorted this way! Oh there ain't no other way, Babe I was sorted this way. I'm in the right house baby, I was sorted this way! Don't be a spare, just never change; don't be a spare, just never change; don't be a spare, just never change_."

Jack just stood as the two singers finished, and he innocently apologized to no one, more out of making excuses, "I didn't sing. I don't think Guy found the parody earlier."

Slightly panting from the singing and the jigging, Guy nodded, the confirmed, "Yeah, I didn't see it online yesterday." And, since the use of the glamor spell was over, a cloud of smoke again washed over him, and then when it dispersed Guy was back to his normal- wait, no, usual, seeing as no one here is or ever will be in the future normal- self. Looking at his hands with caution, like he expected to turn back into Martha at any moment, Guy looked around at the others. "I think we ought to return to the sitting room. My arena might not be the best place to do everything else we missed. Except when I say this," he corrected himself, his sword appearing in front of him. "I like Pollic more because Fremaira is too strict and uptight, and I personally think Pollic is cooler than her anyway."

A whip-like, red forked tongue flew straight in his direction. Moving to his left, he just barely missed getting poisoned by her venom- one of the few things that get through the written truth that protected everyone from harm. Guy did a cartwheel to avoid two further whip-lashes on Fremaira's part, and she sliced at his hoodie on the third attempt as Guy flew through the air in a mid-air leap to avoid the last attempt to hit him.

Guy landed and all fours in a crouch, Fremaira giving up her attempts, and she reeled back her tongue. "And you say I'm not cool," she teased.

"That isn't. It's exactly what I said before that: you're too uptight and hold on to what people say far too much," Guy rebuked.

"I've had enough of this. If I don't get somewhere other than a battlefield I might go mad- again," the Doctor insisted. Guy, rolling his eyes, motioned from everyone to follow, and again they all stepped into the nether dimension.

"I think this place is too weird. It makes me think of all the dangers inside of Minecraft, which actually are more dangerous than you can imagine," Junior mused. "The only difference is here, there are tons of tourists and the like," he added, looking around at the groups of people. There were fewer people than before, and the dimension seemed… darker. The sky, which had been brilliant shades of sunset tones and the like were now deep red and purple, even reaching grays and blacks at the edges of your vision. "By the way, is it night here?" Junior asked, the group walking under a streetlight, which was brightly lit and radiated a yellow-white light that wasn't as blinding as a pure white light would be.

"Yes. Also, at night the dimension expands. This place has the properties of water for any material that exists here indefinitely. The bridges, the land-forms, everything all become larger, especially on a front-back axis as you walk down one of the bridges. This dimension has no true direction that exists, and thus the sky isn't parallel to any of the land or structures here," Guy explained. Everyone was still taking in what he said when they all promptly took a step and we inside the sitting room again.

"You know, why couldn't we have just walked from here into the arena?" Toshiko asked the elf.

"You couldn't have because the place is protected by a selective space-time barrier. Only those who have been allowed entry by me personally before can enter through any trans-dimensional travel," Guy explained, but the words he used were mostly understood by everyone but the Doctor, who could've easily said it any number of much more complex ways.

"Alright, I think we should continue on with any other dares," Junior said, and the author was reminded of everything that a number of them still had to do.

"Um, I think that Pollic's truth is next," Guy said thoughtfully. "Pollic, what would you do if the reviewer gave you a Subway gift card?"

"I wouldn't use it. I don't eat sandwiches of human kinds. Too much vegetable matter," he answered. "I think I would give it to Fremaira, who actually likes to eat more plant material than meats."

"Yes, I love sandwiches," Fremaira agreed.

"Next thing: Doctor, did you finish your parody yesterday?" Guy continued.

"No," the Doctor said shortly. He struck a thoughtful pose. "I'm still working on a number of pieces and parts."

"Fine, then you have to start singing 'Losing Your Memory' while we role-play Donna silently."

The Doctor's expression and posture went sad, and then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'll do it, just keep silent, okay?" he asked.

"That's part of the dare, so we'll do that," Guy insisted. The Doctor composed his posture, and then he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply to start singing. "And you have to look," Guy added, and the Doctor groaned with frustration, opening his eyes to an odd scene. Everyone was dressed as Donna. They even had ginger wigs on.

The doctor started shaking, then he turned and fled, slight sobbing noises escaping his lips as he did so. "_…losing you memory_," the Doctor started to sing as he went out the door and to the left, towards his room.

"Um, shouldn't he come back?" Jack asked. "Because, it _is_ part of his dare." Everyone's costume dissolved into oblivion, red wigs and all, even the make-up on the women's and Pollic's faces.

"No; he had to deal with it twice because of Junior's interference with the time-streams, which I will not elaborate on," Guy added swiftly when Junior started to make gestures like a director does when they say 'cut' at the end of a shoot. Gwen, Pollic, Fremaira, Owen and Jack all had confused looks on their faces. Nico didn't care and just rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what all you don't say. I'm pretty sure I will get it out of you eventually," he remarked, looking in Junior's direction, remembering how he had described that they were eventually going to meet.

"Yeah, you will. Don't worry about it," Junior confirmed.

"Not like I was," Nico replied, now slightly confused, but he brushed it off, as did everyone else.

"MOVING ON," Guy commanded. The others all turned their attention back to the elf. "Okay, Junior's truth. Manhattan and Belgium: why is it always them, even outside Doctor Who?"

"Maybe because they are the easiest to recreate on set, and that reflects directly back onto events of the worlds that the people filming are trying to recreate. It all works in a cycle, going round and round. It works sort of like your write-in powers, Guy. You know, like how you had to help me that one time," Junior hinted. Seeing the elf's expression start to object and warn, he added, "They already know that, by the way, so give it a rest. Besides, it's not like I told them what it was for. I'm so glad I met you by then."

"Well, it's not all fun and games with you anyway. You've faced Styx, rouge demigods, the whole lot," Guy added.

"Now, what about the Doctor's parody? It's great and all to take a trip down memory lane, but he still has the last dare," Toshiko interrupted. "It's not fair if he gets excused from a dare."

"I know, but he still has, what, half the day to finish writing his parody in his room. He probably has to listen to the song again. I bet he's barely ever heard it," Guy answered knowingly. "Besides, he still has tomorrow, even if we get a letter then. He'll just have to sing it in the morning, before all our new dares and truths et cetera." The elf finished, and he walked into the nether dimension, leaving the other ten for a moment alone.

"Glad he's gone. I can sure get a headache from him," Owen retorted.

"That might be the luminite in my bottle," Junior said, unclipping the container, which read 'Tribe Sparticle' and had the Torchwood 'T' on the other side, both painted skillfully on it with exact replication of the words on the Sparti-van and the Torchwood logo. He unscrewed the lid, and grabbed a red crystal-formed rock. It looked like a piece of rock candy, only it was more of an irregular sphere-like shape than a tube-like shape.

When it was in the open air, it started to glow, and in a sudden burst of light the room was painted with a red-pink hue.

"What is that stuff?!" Rose asked, her voice sounding like an abnormal blur that was shouted at full volume over the entire room.

Junior put the piece back in the container and put the lid back on, the light dying out and the sounds of metal-scraping-metal were slightly amplified. "It's called luminite. The stuff doesn't exist in very many worlds, and it is likely the most unusual type of barrier stuff I could find," Junior answered, clipping his container back on its clip. "Luminite amplifies any type of energy, but with radiation it can't be amplified to kill you. Actually, luminite has the odd quality of soaking it up," he continued. Just as he was finishing, Guy walked back into the sitting room, arms full of board games and the like. Following behind him, a couple more stacks trailed behind him, floating in the air.

"I think I might've gotten more than a few weird looks, and I also heard a little girl screech when I suddenly appeared next to her," Guy said, putting the games on the end table closest to him. The other three stacks followed suit, each one placing itself on a different table.

"What are these for?" Jack asked, pointing at the game sets.

"Oh, right, I didn't explain yet. They are for the case of whenever we need something to entertain ourselves. Also, I can pull/push anyone into any dimension I want. It is basically like twister, and you all get your own colors," Guy answered, and he held up a wheel-and-spinner that hadn't been in his hand before. "And since I have to create all the pocket dimensions specific for each person, unless it is for the fangirls or fan-dudes, I don't have an actual spot on here for it."

"What?!" Ianto exclaimed in his quiet, shy way.

"That's not fair!" Rose objected.

"Hey, he has a place on there too, so chill out," Junior said, pointing at the wheel, and, sure enough, Guy had the Navy blue section. "And the board even has me as my eye color," Junior remarked.

"Well, I think I want to try this out today," Guy continued, and he turned the wheel back to face him. He looked at it for a moment, and then he popped his hand at it, and the wheel smoked. Just as the others were about to object, he turned it back and showed that there was two new sections: the TARDIS's and Nico's. "You all have to participate eventually," Guy said, looking at both the demigod and the TARDIS.

"So, what do we do?" Toshiko asked.

"You guys can play Clue, whatever you want. There are books in a couple of boxes, too, so there isn't more than one of each game, and you guys will be randomly pulled from your games and forced to do whatever I spin for you," Guy explained. He turned the wheel back to him, and he flicked the spinner. "And, our first person is…" He smiled evilly. "Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha. I am so going to love this. Gwen, Ianto, Jack, you guys are so going to hate me for this. Ianto, kiss Gwen. Simple enough," Guy instructed.

"What?!" Gwen objected, but as she turned to look at Ianto, the man had already walked up to her, and then he kissed her- almost like there was meaning behind it. Ianto pulled back, and calmly turned around, walked back next to Jack like he was before, and he said nothing else.

"That was odd," Toshiko remarked.

"Oh, you think?" Gwen snapped.

"Enough. Next person," Guy said, spinning his wheel again. "Ianto, you are having the worst day of your life: Jack, you have to go to the fangirls for a day their time, which is an hour for us," the elf instructed.

Jack looked at Ianto just as he vaporized into mist, along with the author.

**(In Fangirl Central, the bridge between Fangirl heaven and Fangirl Hell)**

Jack reformed inside of a small jail cell. He saw Guy standing next to it, and then two fangirls, both wearing identical outfits of different colors- one red and one white- save for they each had different accessories. The one in white had white dove and blue and black blue jay feathers in her hair, a ghostly glowing halo. She had the look of any of the fangirls in Fangirl Hell, save for her angelic appearance and her accessories.

The other one, the one in red, was a whole different thing altogether. She had no halo, but she had dark crow feathers in her hair, red nail polish, and a stare that said 'touch me and I get my way with you', fluttering eyebrows to match. The one in red was a devil-girl from Fangirl Hell, and the one in white from Fangirl Heaven, with all the stalkers and the adoring fans that will tend to your every need.

"So, we see you brought us our first toy," the devil girl remarked, evil grin spreading across her face. She reached into her pant pocket- yes, fangirls have pants, but they don't wear panties or underwear- and flicked a red powder at Jack, who breathed it in and fell unconscious.

"No, he's my girls' little master," the angelic one said.

"Whoa, ladies, don't fight. You'll only end up destroying the place, without doing anything to hurt the other," Guy stopped them from clashing, seeing the look on the hell-girl's face.

"Oh, it's my sister who would've destroyed the place," the angelic girl said. "You can call me Angelica. She's Sarah," the girl said, pointing at her, apparently, sister.

"Alright then, Angelica," Guy replied, emphasizing her name. He turned back to the fangirl Sarah, who was giving him rather… flirty looks. Guy backed up a step, but the fangirl proceeded to step forward three, stopping right in front of him, putting her face in front of his. "Can you please get out of my face?"

"Only if you say me and my girls get your friend," Sarah bargained.

"You will. You get eleven and three-quarter hours, then you have to knock him out," Guy told her, and then Sarah backed up, a victorious smile on her face.

"What about me and my girls?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, that's why Sarah has to knock him out at quarter-to-twelve hours. That way, Jack will be unconscious for as little time as possible before he wakes up, in your world," Guy replied. "By the way, do you mind not telling him I told you to also bring in the fan-dudes," he added with a wink.

At this, Angelica smiled. Now her true fangirl colors were being exposed. "I won't say a word."

Sarah, for once in a long time, agreed with her sister. "I would love to meet up with Tyler again…" she said evilly.

"Oh, you and your fan-men. You obsess over them as much as the characters," Angelica remarked, and she walked off, leaving the other two alone.

"So, I will let you take it from here," Guy said quickly, and he faded back into mist, re-appearing in his sitting room what felt like only a minute after he left for the other ten people.

**(In Fangirl Hell)**

Lying on the cold, hard floor, Jack woke up. He shook his head to stir his senses, and stood up, first on all fours, then on his feet. Looking around, he saw that he was chained to the wall by shackles on his abdomen. The room was rather dark, but it looked like some sort of dark dungeon-like cell, and it wasn't occupying only a prisoner. There were rabid-looking fangirls in one corner, and in the other, much darker corner Jack thought he could see a small group of… hooded torturers.

"Oh, not again," Jack remarked when he saw the glint of a beheading axe.

**(Again in the Sitting Room)**

"Okay, so I have an hour before I have to go take Jack away from the fangirls, so I think we should all play Twister," Guy commanded, and then in a weird popping noise, everyone- including the Doctor, who had red eyes and looked like he was just getting over crying- was in their socks and ready to play.

"What just happened?" the Doctor asked, looking around. "And where's Jack? Also, Ianto, why do you have lipstick on?..."

Ianto, realizing he hadn't wiped off any that could've been on his lips from kissing Gwen, wiped his lips with his hand, then his sleeve. "I was force to kiss Gwen by the same thing that made Jack go to the fangirls: Guy's wheel of torture," Ianto explained.

Guy ignored everything, and just went on to spin the wheel. "Doctor, you're playing Twister. And, right foot red," Guy commanded. Everyone found it simple enough on the large, fifteen-player mat. Guy flicked the spinner again. "Left foot blue." Everyone adjusted to do just that. "Left hand yellow." Shifting to either the right or left, everyone found it simple enough to do so, but the awkward positions that eventually would result we beginning to show.

"Um, what next?" Toshiko optimistically asked.

"Spinning," Guy said, flicking the little arm of the spinner. When it stopped, he instructed, "Right hand to anyone else's left hand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ianto asked.

"Exactly like I said: put your right hand on the left hand of someone next to you," the elf replied.

Everyone shifted to do so, but it put the Doctor and Rose both in awkward, crisscrossing positions. "This is not going to end well…" Owen mused, and he was right.

**(About one hour later)**

Guy and Jack returned from the Fangirl dimension. The moon, the only indicator of actual night in the forest world, was quarter of the way through its nightly route. Gwen yawned from the long day, which included waking up by 6, a day full of dares and everything, and now it was nearly 11 O'clock.

"I think we ought to go to bed," Junior said, looking loopy from the fact that he hadn't slept the last two nights because of Ianto's snoring- there was almost no way that Jack could possibly sleep through that, but then again he never really needed to sleep.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be exhausted by the end of this thing from lack of sleep," Toshiko agreed. She normally left work by 11, and she would easily fall asleep as soon as she got home before getting up and getting ready and turning up at work, bright and early, usually walking in as Jack was just beginning to lounge around in his office, and on often occasion Ianto, who sometimes woke up earlier than her, or had just stayed the night. Tosh hadn't woken up before seven in a long time, let alone gone to bed before 11:30 if the traffic was bad enough. The rest of the month was going to take its toll, even if everyone only had an hour or so less of sleep.

"Alright, fine," Guy said, and waved off everyone to their rooms, save for Junior, Ianto and him. The two looked at each other, and Ianto innocently smiled in Junior's direction. "I don't want this on record, so recorder off," he commanded, and the amazing machine that types this up shut down for the night.

**A/N: I am pretty sure I haven't had enough fangirl action. They need to be used or they will grow too restless and start to invade the fortress. Yeah, I treat it like a real place, but I'm crazy like that. You should know that by now. I think I've said that at least ten times by now, on both this and my other fanfic…**

**Well, I didn't type this up through the night. Good thing. Now, I get to begin my next story in Junior's series of tales… They will mostly be through his perspective, or some of his companions' points of view if there is more than one group or there is some set-up events I want to add, like in the first chapter (not prologue, which I will likely edit again later) of my Existence fanfic. I am trying to get you people over there so I can have more people critiquing my work so I know what I am doing wrong that I have so few reviews on it… sucks that not many people click on cross-overs, so now I won't be getting many immediate finds from people. Oh well, what am I going to do? I will include interlude stories, by the way, so if you see 'Interlude: Existence & Book 1', you should look at that before you click on 'The Twisted Timelines of Junior: Book 1'. That way, you have some knowledge of how this is all going on. Also, I will have the characters on the TARDIS possibly break in on occasion, but I will try my best to limit it. I will probably have it immediately set on Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time cross-over, so expect that to be there. Alright, I'm done here. Well, with this chapter, people. Bye!**


	6. Day 5 (Ba-ba-ba-ba-BATMAN!)

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I know, I've been meaning to. Also, notice that I am not calling my books by the series name, "The Twisted Timelines of Junior", but by individual names. I will, however, put in the description what book it is so you know which is which. Plus, technically the name is Situational irony, but you have to read book one when it comes out to find out why. (Situational irony is when a description of something is the ironic form of what it truly is)**

**Anyway, on to the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who, Torchwood, either of the Percy Jackson series, or any other book, TV show, movie et cetera that becomes involved in this fanfic.**

**The Ultimate Q & A Fanfic: Day 5**

"Okay, everyone is here, so let's get to it!" Guy exclaimed. He was holding two letters in his hand, and he handed them both to Junior. They were already opened, as Guy always has to check for not rated T content before they were displayed. There is a limit to how far even this fanfic will go.

Junior sighed. "How come you couldn't be the one reading the letters, or you make someone else read them for once so they have a dramatic flash-off into some fangirl dimension, or Jack just gets thrown into fan-dude hell," he asked.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hush Jack," Guy ordered. A metal plate appeared suddenly over his mouth. Nico chuckled to himself, and looked back over at the two in control. Jack, meanwhile, grappled with the plate that was seemingly bolted and welded to his face. It was just like the metal plate that Beetlejuice had thrown over to make Barbara not say his name more than two times after the zipper on her lips had failed so she wouldn't say the required three.

"Let's get this over with," Junior muttered.

_Soo, I just do truths and dares here right? K, here are some dares, becuase they are fun.  
I dare jack to kiss a shadow  
I dare you to put a hate-potion on rose, so she hates the doctor, then lock her and him in a room for an hour.  
I dare the doctor to kiss rose while she is affected by the hate potion  
And I dare Ianto to dress up like lady ga-ga.  
And a truth,  
Doctor, how do you pick your companions?  
That's all!_

"Now read the other letter. It's an extension from the same person," Guy instructed.

"Fine," Junior groaned, and he took the next letter out of its envelope. "Here goes…" he mumbled quietly.

_Ohh BRAINSTORM! I just got a new idea for dares! I hope you will still take them... Ok, I dare the doctor to dress up as batman, Rose as batgirl, and jack as robin, and to pretend that they are them, and fight dalkes. The doctor has to say "becuase I am batman" at least twice. That's all thanks. Bye! Love the story!_

"Well, we still take them no matter what, K-star!" Guy cheerily said.

"You're mad," Ianto retorted.

"Oh really?" Guy waved his hand in a circular motion, using his magic skills to make Ianto spin in a smoky magic cloud that consumed him as he still spun around. For a couple seconds the smoke flared from its usual purple-gray color to pink-purple magic color, then it faded back to its normal color as it dissipated, leaving behind a new Ianto look.

And, believe the fanfic machine, it was hilarious. You want proof? Everyone, even the computer- albeit a sentient supercomputer- and the TARDIS laughed at the rather gaudy, barely-covering costume Ianto was wearing.

He was wearing a fangirl type outfit, but it cut off at the thighs and left Ianto's legs completely exposed. The material was purple-black, the color of night, on most of the piece. The entire bottom half was all folds and bling, the small piece of material barely even making sense, yet flowing into the top half. The upper half of it was folded at the front, obviously because the costume had been designed for a woman, not a man, but it was still suitably hilarious either way. The ripples and folds on the top half were flowing from Ianto's left shoulder to his right midsection, at the bottom of his ribcage, with gaudy patter designs in white thread laced into the folds, making a rippled effect on the large "L G-G" that was stitched there.

There was a pair of sunglasses, studded on the border and the greater portion of the right side with glitzy rhinestones, all sparkling and very surely real diamonds. The glasses seemed more like a mask, though, because the rhinestone pattern was put into a shape that resembled a paint streak, possibly meant to look like feathers.

Ianto even had a blonde wig on. If you have ever watched drag shows, then you are about to be amazed: horrid looking spikes of hair, glued stiff, slick-looking from the glue; normal-looking tight curls covered his left ear, tips dyed pink; the right half was straightened, rainbow vomit splattered all over it; and, in the front, the wig's bangs were zigzag, and totally were freakishly overdone. They looked like they were slightly singed on the end, but if you looked close enough, you could see that it was merely made to look that way.

"That's a Lady Gaga outfit?" Nico asked in between laughs. "It matches her style though."

Everyone agreed that, while it may look like it wasn't exactly Lady Gaga, it was still considerably her style. Definitely could've been a female version of Elton John, though.

"This is embarrassing…" Ianto muttered, completely humiliated. "I hate this reviewer."

Guy stopped laughing suddenly as soon as he said that. "What did you say?"

"Uh, I, uh…" Ianto stuttered. "I, uh, said that I didn't like this reviewer."

"No, you said you hated them," Guy corrected. "Punishment for saying you hate the reviewer: kiss a shadow. Just like Jack has to! Go do it!" Guy finished speaking with a cheery, evilly optimistic voice.

"Wait, what?! No!" was all Jack managed to argue before he and Ianto poofed into the cellar. As per yesterday, there was a looking glass where they had been standing so the people not in the shadow containment room could watch without worry of getting mauled.

In the mirror face, there was a rather regretful Ianto dodging shadows, whose chains seemed to be three feet longer. There was no immediate escape between the wall-beams that held the roof supports, so the two had to dodge and duck to avoid getting clawed.

"I don't think Ianto deserves _that_," Rose remarked.

"Oh really, miss I hate you so much?" Guy played.

"What did you call me?!" she demanded.

"Hate potion!" Guy exclaimed, and then a large flask of potion fell on her from out of nowhere. The glass shattered into oblivion when it hit her skin. The potion seemed to smoke, and then it boiled and evaporated into a thick mist that surrounded Rose's head. The mist spiraled around her for a couple seconds, and followed suit of the flask and vaporized also.

"Um, what do you think?" Junior asked carefully.

Rose, who had been intently staring at her hands, which now seemed like they were covered in pink goo from the remains of the vile potion, but she suddenly, violently, turned to face him. "I hate you," she said. Then, she walked up to Guy, and promptly kissed him.

When she pulled away, she licked her lips, but Guy was frozen in place, weirded out expression still plastered on his face. "What- how come-?" he stuttered, trying to find his voice.

"Oh, how I love you," Rose remarked. She then proceeded to walk over to Gwen, slapped her hard on the cheek, and then did the same to Toshiko. When she got to Nico, she shrugged her shoulders, and moved on. She took a look at the looking glass, and then made a sound of disgust. "What dorks they are. I hope they both die down there. Of course, Jack is immortal, so he deserves ever-lasting death."

Gwen and Tosh are gently rubbing their cheeks where they were slapped. They look at each other in amazement, because it was obvious Rose sometimes hated Jack, but still loved him a bit once. "Seems like she got over her crush," Gwen muttered.

"Not at all. She feels the opposite of hate for those she hates- which is love- and she feels hatred for those she likes or loves. Or, in Nico's case, he's always teetering on the edge, so he's tolerable," Guy explained.

"Why did you have to make it like that?" the Doctor asked the elf. "Don't you think that's a bit of overkill?"

"No," Guy replied simply as Rose walked over to the Silurians, who were both being rather overly quiet today.

Rose looked at Pollic, then rolled her eyes in disgust. She stepped in front of Fremaira, and the Rose eyed her with evil intent and anger. She smiled maliciously as she stepped over next to Pollic again, then pulled him in and kissed him. Fremaira made a shocked sound, as did Pollic, but it was muffled from Rose's lips against his own. Rose pulled away, and pushed him back. She glared at Fremaira with victorious evil, and then moved further on.

Rose finally stepped up to the timelord. Rose regarded him for a moment, and then she put her hands on his shoulders, and the Doctor kissed her, Rose seemingly allowing it. Just as the author was about to curse himself for the potion not working, Rose hit the Doctor in the groin, hard and fast, with her knee. She stepped back as the timelord fell to the floor, clutching his injured parts in fetal position.

"Ahh….." the Doctor cried quietly in pain, rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Now that is what I call _hilarious_!" Guy exclaimed, bursting into laughter. Most of the others chuckled or laughed themselves.

Rose merely smiled and criticized her dirty work. She eyed the timelord for a moment, and then kicked him again in the groin, making the Doctor go cross-eyed in pain. He held his now reddening hands front of his face, regarding them with pure awe.

"That's what you get for leaving me the first time," Rose declared, and stalked back over to Guy, where she pecked him again on the lips, and then held onto his arm, pulling him close. "Also, for kissing me when I utterly _hate_ you," she added in a heated, hateful tone.

"Awkward," Guy said in a sing-song voice. "But not bad," he added when Rose glared at him with renewed hate. She then smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Um, you do realize-"

"Shush…" Rose interrupted, putting her hand to his lips. "There will be time for me locked in a room with the Doctor later," she declared, all fangirl like.

"Um, what was in that potion?" Pollic asked, wiping Rose's lipstick from his lips.

"Oh, the usual stuff: eye of gnat, spit of toad, essence o' trampoline, dead man's toe, scale of dragon, and-" Guy started, but he was interrupted.

"Dragon scales? Dead man's toe? Spit of toad?!" the Doctor started repeating, now totally angered. "How is that healthy? And you added a bit of Cassandra O'Brian in there, didn't you?!" he shouted. Then he cringed in pain when he finished; shouting in his now one octave higher voice makes the pain worse apparently.

"What did you expect?! Pumpkin juice?!" Guy exclaimed. "You know, there isn't any way to gleam the true essence of evil or hatred without using Cassandra O'Brian's old trampoline or turning Rose into a Dalek, which is absolutely NOT happening in my house!"

"Oh, I would love to be a Dalek. I love Daleks," Rose mused, snuggling closer still to the author's body.

"Okay, I agree that we need to get this over with," Guy muttered to them. He snapped his fingers, and poofed Rose over to the Doctor, who was now standing, and she was in the same position as before on Guy, save for the fact that it was the Doctor in his place.

"What?!" the Doctor exclaimed. Rose had only just looked up with pure hatred at the Doctor's eyes when the smoke enveloped them and they were surrounded by a large glass walled room in the middle of the sitting room.

The Doctor looked around as Rose backed up. He looked frantic as he realized, "There's no exit!"

"There isn't supposed to be, Doctor!" Guy shouted back. He promptly turned away, looking at the looking glass that stared into the cellar behind him.

Guy saw that on the ground were two puddles of smoldering, tar-like, smoking black goo. Jack and Ianto both had numerous scratches on their clothes, but apparently the cuts on their skin had sealed themselves. "Fun's over," Guy mused as he made the looking glass vanish again, and it was replaced by the two from the cellar, both hanging onto each other for dear life, eyes squeezed shut. They had been about to be mauled completely by all four of the remaining shadows, from every side.

Jack peeked open his eyes, and then let go of Ianto, who looked around at the room, and a sigh of relief came from both of them.

Then they saw the glass cage that was currently holding a flying fangirl. Wait, what?!

"Why is Rose attacking the Doctor, and why is she flying?!" Jack exclaimed. Everyone remained silent in amazement, the only sound the grunts of the Doctor as he either dodged or go hit and as Rose lunged at said timelord.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Junior worried.

"No. He's supposed to be able to escape if he begs for mercy from Rose and she accepts his mercy with a final blow," Guy replied, rather uncannily evil intent in his words.

"Well, that's no help," Junior replied.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had already resorted to pleading for Rose to listen and stop for a moment and think. "Please, Rose, listen! You loved me!" the Doctor pleaded.

"Hence the word _loved_, past tense," Rose exclaimed, lunging at the Doctor from a corner. The Doctor didn't have time to get out of the way, and Rose grabbed him and pulled him back up with her, apparently already used to flying like a cartoon Peter Pan. She brought him up, but at the last moment let go, and stopped herself just in front of the wall. The Doctor slammed into the wall, and then slid down the glass a bit, plastered to the glass. Then he just fell onto the ground below, but not before a layer of plush bean bags appeared to break his fall, which sank back into the floor once the Doctor had landed. "I hate you now," she said bluntly in a cold, hard voice.

"Ow," he grimaced, sitting up whilst clutching the shoulder he had landed on; he then he moved on to rubbing his sore neck and head.

Back outside the glass room, everyone was watching with some form of apprehension. "That's just… not right," Jack considered. "What happened?" he demanded.

"The hate potion was dumped on Rose, then she kissed me, slapped Gwen and Tosh, kissed Pollic to tick off Fremaira, and fake-kissed then kneed the Doctor in the crotch before kicking him there again as he laid on the floor, in fetal position from the pain," Guy answered.

"Well, that's just wonderful," Ianto said sarcastically.

"Says the dude dressed like a drag queen Lady Gaga," Guy quickly countered. Ianto didn't reply. "You know, Rose said some pretty annoying things about everyone. It's all because of the hate potion I used. It required the "essence of evil hatred", which I assumed meant essence o' trampoline."

"Essence of… trampoline?" Ianto asked. Then he realized what Guy meant. "Oh, you mean Cassandra. The trampoline fangirl."

"Yep."

Jack and Ianto took in a moment to ponder that. Meanwhile, Rose continued to assault the Doctor. Right now, she was on foot, not flying, trying to apparently punch the Doctor while he held back her fists with all the strength he could. Gwen and Toshiko were rooting for the Doctor, because this new version of Rose, albeit temporary, was really annoying.

"Um, is anyone else getting tired of this?" Junior piped up.

"Yeah," Nico agreed, suddenly next to the hybrid, making him jump.

"Don't do that; you seriously never change, do you? You did that all the time to everyone when I was in your world," Junior retorted. "You just love doing that, don't you?" Junior asked the demigod.

Nico, for once in a long while, smiled, but it was knowing and cunning. Not exactly the smile you would expect from the boy who once obsessed over Mythomagic. That look was the only confirmation that Junior needed, and he trusted Nico enough to look back at the glass room. Where, inexplicably, Rose was banging the Doctor's head against the glass wall, hard. The Doctor was unconscious, which made sense, considering the fact that the glass seemed to resonate each time Rose banged him, like a battering ram, against the glass.

Of course, it was pointless, because the glass was made of shatter proof material resistant to even the most powerful bullets. Although, after nearly twenty hits, Rose managed to get a crack to start to form. Which was bad news to the author elf.

"Uh-oh," Guy uttered as Rose took another whack at the glass, exactly where the center of the crack was forming. The crack widened to a splintering circle of glass. "Run," Guy managed to say, and everyone had just turned tail and started running when the raging Rose broke through the glass wall, sending small pieces of glass everywhere, which all disintegrated as they flew through the air, leaving behind a fine, harmless white powder to rain down on all those who ran.

A thud sounded as Rose dropped the Doctor where she stood. The room, which still had three walls and the roof still intact, started dissolving into the air, looking like a burning match, the dust effects affecting the structure from top to bottom, and then the white powder vaporized as well.

"Oops," Rose teased, all sarcastic and cocky. The Doctor groaned in pain behind her. Rose, who was acting more and more evil, turned around violently. "Hush, you," she ordered, but in a deep, warbling voice that sounded like… evil. Actual, untamed evil.

Guy, having had more than enough, decided to put things straight. "Okay, I've had enough," he declared loudly, getting up and turning to face Rose, brushing off the few flecks of dust that had been on the floor. Guy made a mental note to clean later. "I think we ought to reverse the potion now," Guy continued. The others all muttered and nodded in agreement.

"No," Rose said in that evil voice, eyes turning sickly yellow, glowing faintly.

"Yes," Guy insisted, and snapped his fingers. A flask of orange colored liquid goo dropped on her the same as before, but this time the effects were instant, not taking any time at all to go to work. The goo vaporized into a towering cloud of red smoke, and left behind a tired and dazed- but back to normal- Rose Elva Tyler.

The Doctor, meanwhile, groaned in pain. Rose snapped to her senses, turned around, and rushed over to him. "Wha-what happened?!" she demanded. Rose pulled him up so that

"You knocked him out when you were hopped up on that hate potion," Junior answered.

"That would be an understatement," Nico rebuked. "You kissed Guy, slapped Gwen and Toshiko, said that Jack should die eternally, said Ianto should simply just die, said I was okay, kissed Pollic to tick off Fremaira, rolled your eyes at Pollic, and then kicked the Doctor in the nuts. Twice, I might add."

Rose, expression shocked, was utterly amazed and stunned at what was allowed to happen. Then, her expression turned dark as she turned to look at the elf. "Why did you let me do all that?" she demanded darkly.

"Honestly, it was funny when the Doctor was on the floor in fetal position, cringing in pain from getting kneed in the crotch," Guy answered cheerily.

"That's not much of a reason. But I now know why," Rose said knowingly. Her expression turned to one of knowing, and she had that scrutiny expression on her face, but it was mixed with a dash of anger, with a hint of regret.

Everyone stared at her with expectation, but she didn't say anything until she noticed all the stares directed at her. "What?" she asked. Then, she realized what they were expecting. "Oh, I'm not going to say right now. Not before I get to mess with Guy for a while," she avoided.

"You're just trying to get confirmation of some random fact of my past, aren't you?" Guy asked, not exactly expecting an answer.

"Aren't we all?" Jack teased.

"Well, we are all trying to understand your past, and even you struggle to keep the memories fresh. You're still fighting for the memories stolen from you by the time agency, aren't you?"

Jack's head hung low, and he answered a low, hasty, "Yes."

"Thought so," Junior remarked.

"Well, on that happy note," Guy changed the subject, much to many peoples' relief, "there's still a lot to do." He turned to the Doctor, who was just coming back to consciousness in Rose's arms.

"Don't worry, the potion's been neutralized, Doctor," Toshiko reassured him when he started to seem agitated. "You're not going to get slammed against glass walls anymore."

"Wait, I slammed him against- hold on, _glass walls_?" Rose demanded, looking around at everyone.

"Yeah, you did, which is why I was knocked out," the Doctor answered for her.

"Well, now that you're awake, Doctor, question for you: how do you pick all your companions?" Guy asked him.

The Doctor sat up, and pondered the thought, stroking his chin. "Well, some of the time, it all comes down to chance, really. I mean, I mostly leave it up to them for it, but I sometimes get stuck with them," he answered.

"Like when people wander unknowingly into the TARDIS?" Junior queued.

"Yep, pretty much," the Doctor agreed. He stood up, and rubbed his sore head and back. "Rose, you really are stronger than you look," he commented. "You used me as a battering ram when your emotions were reversed."

"When?" she asked, now confused.

"That's what the hate potion does: it makes hatred become love, and vice versa; hence why you kissed Guy," Owen- who had been hiding in a corner for the past, like, six hours- piped up, making some people jump a little.

"You're lucky you got off," Jack retorted.

"Oh, really, Robyn?" Owen teased, indicating Jack look at his outfit. The rest of Torchwood and Guy all laughed, Junior joining in when the Doctor and Rose realized they were dressed as Batman and Batgirl, the two looking like they were about to jump out of their skin. Nico joined in, the trio looking completely ridiculous.

Guy, once he stopped laughing enough to talk, instructed, "Now, go, you three hooligans, and fight the Daleks in the Void room."

"The what room?" Jack asked.

"The Void room. I'm sure you'll find it is truly a void. Not that you'll find it any different than this room, besides there being a ton of Daleks and not people in there." Guy pointed at the doors, and they flew open. "To the right, tenth door on the left," he instructed. "Hurry, scurry!"

"Alright, alright…" Jack gave in, and he sauntered off, Rose and the Doctor following at moderate pace, out the door.

"Well, we won't have to wait long," Guy stated eagerly, making the looking glass appear in front of the group, face-up. It gave a bird's-eye view of the Void room.

The room was massive, the doorway barely making more than what looked like a scratch appear in the dark space. There was a deep abyss, bottom unseen, in the room, the walk-way area making a line along the side of the looking glass. Daleks floated around in the air, all in temporal stasis, many of whom had been frozen mid-sentence, or phrase, and their lights seemed to shine infinitely. The floating aliens were all moving aimlessly throughout the space, and it seemed as though there was some sort of landscape, hidden in the gloom, suspended in the middle of the pit.

"That pit looks like…" Nico tried to say, but he cut himself off when he realized it was ridiculous. "That can't be Tartarus, there's no way."

"You're right that it isn't Tartarus, but the possibility of creating a pit room that links to the place still exists," Guy corrected him, but he spoke distantly, staring intently at the glass surface of the looking glass.

"Is there sound?" Owen asked.

"Actually, for once yes," Guy said, cheerfully remembering that this connection included audio. He pulled out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from his jeans pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Gwen asked. "I thought the Doctor always had it with him?"

"Not in my house, he doesn't," Guy replied. He held it over the mirror, and pressed the button, making sound from the room start to reverberate around the large room. "There," he declared as the Doctor, Rose and Jack walked into the room, the lights in the room turning on. The image displayed couldn't have been clearer.

The room, as visible without the lights, was filled with floating Daleks, and there indeed was a floating mass of land in the middle of the room. It was approximately a hundred meters wide, circular, and rotated at moderate speed around an axis slightly off-center. The mass was brown-grey rock, and it had a single jagged miniature mountain that covered a quarter of the entire thing. There was jagged stalagmites sticking out of the mostly even ground around the edges. The platform the costumed trio is on is about twenty meters wide, and it is made of dark, rusted steel. The platform is connected to the floating rock mass by a bridge that leads to the floating mass of rock, then circles around it in a complete loop.

The Doctor, Rose and Jack are gawking at the scenery in the room when a slow, slurred-sounding 'Exterminate!' permeated the air. Everyone looks to the Dalek that spoke- floating close to the camera, just to the left of the furthest right point of view. It speaks again, "EXTERMINATE!" But this time, no slur of any delay in any syllables more than usual. Another "EXTERMINATE!" follows, followed by another, and another, and within a few seconds the air is filled with cursing Daleks.

"Oh dear," the Doctor mutters, seeing the sheer quantity of Daleks. Then he has a sudden thought. "Wait, won't a ton of Shadows appear when we fight the Daleks?"

Jack laughs. "How do we fight them if we can't even touch them without giving them the upper hand?" he retorts. "Shadows are the least of our worries."

"What I want to know is why Guy has all these Daleks in this room," Rose says. The Doctor and Jack nod in agreement, then the first bolt is fired. It nearly hits Jack, dispersing into a rippling electric bubble around him.

"I guess that answers you question about Shadows appearing," Jack remarks, standing back up straight. "I bet we can't touch them as much as they can't touch us."

"Yep," Guy remarks, his voice booming out over the stereo in the room.

"Where'd that come from?" Rose asks. "Guy?"

"Yes, Rose?" he answers.

"How're you talking to us?" the Doctor asks for her.

"Intercom stereo; I can hear you, and you can hear me, and only me," Guy replies, adding the last part when the group tries to talk to them.

"Oh, really?" Owen asks.

"I heard static there," Jack says.

"That a good enough answer for you?" Guy retorts.

Owen nods, head low, eyes focused on the trio of Dalek fighters to-be.

A couple more bolts of energy are fired at the group. They are all either deflected or absorbed and dispersed by the shield bubbles that surround them all.

"How do we fight them if we can't get close to them?" Jack asks.

"You have Batman's, Robin's and Batgirl's utility belts. I think you should know," Guy answers.

The trio looks down to see, sure enough, the utility belts were at their waists. The Doctor pulls out two boomerangs and spins them on his index fingers skillfully. Jack pulls out three explosive disks, all with timer delays. Rose, crafty and clever as always, waits a moment, then chooses to bring out the big guns- a small flame-thrower, cordless and fueled by oxygen and natural gas in the air. Which, in this dimension, just so happens to be at a startling 3% quantity, with less nitrogen in the air than on Earth, and the oxygen levels are still the same. The other gases really don't exist here, which is why it is so cold: no excess Carbon Dioxide or Ozone or Nitrous Oxide in the air to trap in the heat.

"Those look dangerous to use here," the Doctor remarks when he sees Jack's disks, then he goes wide-eyed and speechless when he sees Rose's flame thrower. "Um, Rose… Are you SURE you want to use that?"

Rose rolls her eyes, then fires it off at one the nearby Daleks. It screams, then crumbles into dust, the flame thrower extinguishing itself after five seconds. "Now THAT looks like fun," Jack comments.

"Um, that is why neither of you probably should be using it," the Doctor says.

"No way am I NOT using it," Rose objects. "You have your boomerangs, Jack has explosives, and all I have that can put a dent in any Daleks is with this thing," she holds up her flame thrower and points at the Dalek ashes to emphasize her point. "So, why should I listen to you?"

The Doctor smiles, then replies, "Because I'm Batman."

Rose looks like she's gonna crack, then her and Jack break out laughing like crazy, spurring the Daleks above to shot and yell things like, "Turn and face us!", "We are Daleks, and we command you to face us!", and "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"

Rose's laughing ceases suddenly when a Dalek near her fires directly at her back. She slowly, dramatically turns to look at it. "Did you really just do that?!" she demands angrily with an absolute zero temper.

"Yes, human, I did," the Dalek replied.

Rose quickly raised and fired her gun in response, earning her another scream and more ashes, but this time, the ashes floated in the air instead of falling into the void below.

Rose and everyone stares at them for a moment, then Jack jumps high in the air, then continues to drift upward for a large distance. He goes out of view of the camera, then a shallow _thud_ that could only have been Jack colliding with the ceiling was produced, resulting in a rather hurt-sounding "Ouch!" emanating from Jack sounds. For some reason, the blood that also resulted didn't stay afloat, and it nearly rained down on the Doctor and rose for a moment until Jack healed up.

"Now that is a way to hurt yourself!" Jack comments. He pushes gently off the ceiling and drifts into the middle of the room, waving his arms to throw disks and stop himself before he hits the center ground too hard. The disks explode, and the few that hit Daleks destroy the aliens with a metallic _screech_ of bending and warping metal scratching on metal. "That's how it's done!" Jack shouts triumphantly, looking to the other two.

Both of whom gawk at him for 1) the feat he just pulled off, 2) his waving off of the fact that he stabbed himself in the gut with the explosives- without detonating them, of course- and 3) his sheer ignorance for the fact that nearly all the disks hit the walls or stopped dead in the air without finding Dalek pay dirt. The two look at each other, and then decide it's better to go join him before he manages to take all the glory.

Rose and the Doctor run and jump, using the reduced gravity above the surface that didn't quite allow them to fly up to their advantage and reached Jack in only twenty seconds flat in what should've taken a couple minutes, even running.

"You guys need to hurry up, or we'll never make the deadline tonight!" Guy warns. "Do you _want_ to continue everything today tomorrow, and throw another letter on top of it if there are any more?" he adds to make them more determined to listen to him.

"I hate that he's so right," Jack mutters as he jumps again, spiraling through the air like some crazy action movie hero, throwing more disks through the air, this time hitting all their marks.

The Doctor throws three of his boomerangs like Jack-Robin does his disks, the three hitting the eyepiece, armor seam, and self-destruct balls of one Dalek, resulting in its destruction. All three boomerangs fly back towards the two on the ground, where Rose had been busily burning any Daleks that dared get too close. The Daleks were starting to be able to fly around, but not much in the gravity-warping room. The Daleks have issues in areas where gravity is intense or in a state of mass alteration, because their flight depends on graviton accelerators.

"Why do you fight us?" exclaims a Dalek before the Doctor destroys it.

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" said timelord replies to empty space where it had been before. Rose, however rolls her eyes and keeps burning the Daleks in her area.

The Daleks continued to uselessly fire at the trio, the shields around them glowing brighter and brighter and taking more and more time to disappear after a hit. This continued until, abruptly, Jack's shield seemed to shine on its own accord. Every eye and eyepiece in the room turned to look at him where he floated, unmoving out of fear, in the middle of the room. Then, the bubble of a shield quickly expanded to a size three times what it was originally then exploded in a holographic, CGI style.

"Oh %$ #!" Jack exclaims, swear guard activating to block his dirty words from being heard.

Somewhere near, a Dalek shouts "EXTERMINATE!" with renewed vigor, hitting Jack, who, in another violent explosion, shatters into fragments of glass-like pieces. The pieces tumble and fall, dissolving into glittering powder, then the powder rapidly flew out of the room, and through the sitting room's door, depositing a now completely unharmed Jack Harkness on the ground.

Everyone that didn't know about the transport relocation thing that knew about it now breathed a sigh of relief to see that Jack was alright.

"What happened to Jack?!" Rose exclaimed at both the Doctor and Guy.

Guy sighed, turning back to the looking glass. "Jack's alright. You'll be soon to follow him-" he started to explain, but didn't have time to finish when the Doctor's and Rose's shields blew up like over inflated balloons, crumbling them directly into dusty remains, which promptly followed the path Jack had taken when he was turned to dust prior.

The two materialized, just as unchanged from before as Jack was, and groan and rubbed there neck and shoulder muscles. Their costumes were gone, and they were sore from head to toe apparently.

"That sucked," Rose remarked as she stumbled over to the nearest couch and collapsed, still rubbing her sore neck.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked the author, who smiled in a knowing, yet still a 'you're an idiot for not knowing' look plastered on top.

"Why, they were Happi pills, of course," he replied.

"What?" Jack asked, massaging his temples from a supposed headache he got.

"Happi pills vaporize you to allow you to travel between universes. Sort of like Persephone's Pearls, but less friendly and less comfortable. They're given out by the Egyptian god Happi in the world of the Kane Chronicles," Guy explained.

Owen and Nico look at each other, because they both have nearly absolutely no idea what the heck he's talking about.

"Reminder: I never went there. Guy just made me quantum tunnel them over here using the singularity converter," Junior remarks. "For anyone who wants to know that," he adds quietly when a few people in the room turn to look at him with curiosity- namely the Silurian couple who was trying to remain silent.

"Okay then," Pollic brushed off, turning back to the trio who were ailed by the Happi pills.

Guy just waved his hand in a brush-off gesture to signal that he really didn't care too much about their moaning and groaning. "Well, we've done everything, so that should be the day!" he cheerily exclaims, looking at the wall clock. Surprisingly, for once, they had finished before ten o'clock. "That is a good change for once," he remarks when he considers the possibility of less moaning and groaning and more reason to punish any sort of form of complaining, which was happening in the same amount every day, not making for good fanfiction, so it is excluded.

"Good. Because I have a… _thing _to do tonight," the Doctor sighs, and goes over to the parked TARDIS and walks in, closing and locking the doors behind him. The TARDIS engines groan once, and the shields raise visibly around it to shield the Doctor from any interference with his work on the TARDIS.

"Well, that was dramatic," Junior remarks, turning back to the others who all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's get to bed before it gets too late, okay?" Guy instructs. "I don't want to see any more cranky characters anymore, and I seriously expect a little more cooperation from all of you," he continues, pointing first at Pollic at one end of the line and then turning slowly as he spoke to point at everyone, finally reaching Junior at the other end of the line. "Got it?"

"Got it," everyone replies in unison.

Guy smiles smugly and victoriously. "Alright, off to bed you go!"

Everyone gets out the door within a twenty second span, and Guy follows briskly but at a reasonable speed compared to the mad dash everyone else made to get to their beds. Rolling his eyes, Guy claps twice, and the fanfic writing machine turns off for the rest of the night.

**A/N: I know, I am long since overdue on an update. I've been taking a bit of a break with my fanfics and got down on my schoolwork et cetera and all that life stuff I have been neglecting for the past, like, two months or whatever. Anyway, I do intend to continue this fanfic, as I intend not to abandon any of my fanfics. They will not just be left off on a permanent cliffhanger unless I die and no one is there to carry on my fanfic legacy. Yes, I know, I've been working too much on a dramatic 'Once Upon a Time' fanfic. Of course, part of my 'Twisted Timelines of Junior' series. Why wouldn't it be?**

**I have only the two fanfics going right now (this one and my OUAT one), and I really know I ought to be able to juggle them around better. I have been trying my best to update as often as possible, but I fell off. I don't intend to become a slacker fanfic writer anytime soon, so I NEED to work on update keep-up to do so. Really, I shouldn't be having any issues. I read through as I go along, trying to do my best to type the right stuff, spending as much time as needed on everything as I need to, replacing or deleting what I need to, and I think it works. It flows well enough when I read it, except for where I intend to make it rigid and dramatic and everything.**

**So, yeah. I expect this to continue to go smoothly, or as smoothly you can get in this fanfic. XD Anyway. Yeah, I really want reviews/letters for truths/dares. Expect AOAP (as often as possible) updates and I want to avoid further soap opera chapters. I let the last chapter just continue as a soap opera because I REALLY didn't want to start over once I saw the new reviews I got for my story, so yeah. That's why that was there when those were there too.**

**Whatevers, I'm done here tonight, peeps! Bye-bye!**

"**A-vetasven, kinda."**

**Shut up, Pericles. You're annoying.**

"**Hey!"**

**(evil glare) Like I said, SHUT IT.**

**(Pericles complies and looks away, frightened for once)**

**(author smiles triumphantly)**


End file.
